


Melancholy - 离殇

by Kyokusyuu



Series: 旧时光 [6]
Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Coincidences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gay Marriage, Love Polygon, M/M, OOC属于我, Post-Break Up, Rape/Non-con Elements, Real Person Slash - Freeform, RicMin, Wandy, bg, jinmin - Freeform, jinsung, 他们不属于我, 原创女主 - Freeform, 斜线有意义, 狗血
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 我们之间的爱情也似一般恋人，难逃一追一躲的过程。但除却时空，情意的挣扎，之于我们的还多了性别的为难。
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Sunho | Andy, Lee Minwoo/Original Female Character(s), Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Lee Minwoo, Park Choongjae | Junjin/Lee Minwoo, Park Choongjae | Junjin/Shin Hyesung, Shin Hyesung/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 旧时光 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030755





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 会出现的配对：JM，RM，JS，WD，以及不可避免的BG描述，请注意避雷。  
> ※ 狗血，很狗血，非常狗血。  
> ※ 写着玩的，人物肯定OOC。  
> ※ 前三章写于2007年。对，没错，这是一个坑。  
> ※ 什么时候爬墙什么时候坑，什么时候爬回来什么时候填。  
> ※ 最后我希望他们六只幸福。

今天是等待的第一百天。  
  
我来到了我们分别的那个公园。天气不错，已经转热了。想起你走的那天下了雪，是今年的第一场大雪。那天的你一贯的潇洒，不在乎的表情，眯着眼睛，嘴角勾起猫一样的笑。  
  
你说，我要去法国了。眼睛里没有一点伤感，还是有……只是不愿意让我看见？  
  
我知道总有一天你会离开，你从不属于任何人，就像你自己说的，野猫不适合有个家。虽然我相信在某一天，你会回来。  
  
我并不是刻意在等，不过是找不到更好的，找不到一个像你一样伤害别人从不需要理由的人。  
  
没关系的，感情也不过是灰飞烟灭，云淡风轻两种结果。我们的或许好一些，因为到最后你也没有给我一个结果。  
  
在你走后的第一百天，我为你写了一首歌。如果幸运，你会在世界的某个街角听到这首歌；如果不幸，你我注定是彼此生命中的过客。  
  
你曾说，穿梭于你生命中的每一个人都是一个故事，划上句点以后，就要开始新的旅程。大家都是命运安排给你，教会你人生的导师，每一个人开始都很重要，每一个人到最后都互不相识。  
  
现在，我会向每一个路人打招呼，我没有你潇洒，我不过不想被遗忘，我不过不想被你遗忘……  
  
受限于世俗，无法摆脱道德的束缚，让自己陷入彷徨的泥潭中，不停的挣扎。然而，我还是无法对自己说谎，无法违背自己真正的心意……  
  
对不起，玟雨，我一直没有说出来，对不起。其实，我比爱任何人，甚至比爱天父，都来得更爱你——


	2. 归来

1）  
  
“今晚不加班，我会早点回去。”Junjin将身子靠进背后的大皮椅里面，一只手拿着电话，另一只手揉揉眉心。  
  
“工作都完成了？”电话那头传来申彗星一贯淡淡的声线。  
  
“差不多了，剩下的交给底下的人就可以了。”  
  
“知道了，我会等你回来吃饭。”  
  
“那么……”  
  
“等一下……”听到彗星欲言又止的声音，Junjin睁开紧闭的眼睛，即使知道对方根本看不见电话这头自己的脸，还是皱起了眉。  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“烔完刚才来了电话，他说玟雨要回来了。”很快，彗星恢复平日冷淡的嗓音，Junjin仿佛可以透过电话看见他调整表情的样子。  
  
他知道彗星现在抱着什么样的心情，毕竟他们同居两年了，就在玟雨离开的三年后。Junjin下意识抿紧嘴唇，半天才迸出一句：“我知道了。”随后挂了电话。  
  
他站起来走到落地玻璃窗前，三月的春色已经激不起内心的丝毫涟漪，就像李玟雨再也不会引起自己的心跳一样吧。他轻轻笑了一下，刀削般深刻立体的五官，脱去青年时的单纯稚嫩，变得更趋近于成年人的历练沧桑。  
  
五年了，一千八百多个日日夜夜可以改变很多事情，像他，像玟雨，像身边的人，像爱情。原来他以为自己会去写歌填词，做个自由的音乐人，因为那曾是他们的梦想，是玟雨的梦想。但是现在他还不是开起了公司，做起了一个满身铜臭的生意人。所以说梦想这种东西，不过是年轻人游戏的筹码。他们有太多的时间可以挥霍，可以毫不在乎。他也年轻过，他知道眼睁睁看着梦想被现实压碎的痛，每一个人都是用这种痛去换来成熟的代价。  
  
对他来说，不管是人生还是爱情，都只剩下无奈。  
  
撩撩头发，低头看见挂在脖子上的银色吊坠，他犹豫地搓手，内心仿佛正经历着剧烈的斗争，最后还是伸手压住吊坠侧边的突起。啪，盖子弹开来，露出里面的照片。照片里的人，一头金色短发，明明挺大，却总喜欢眯着的眼睛；挺直的鼻子，底下是痞痞地，习惯性向上翘的嘴唇。有些坏、有些满不在乎、有些隐隐地娇嗔。他喜欢用这种表情笑着，带着桀骜不驯的狂妄、慵懒撩人的性感、捉摸不定的神秘……他的笑容里似乎藏着许多诱人地秘密，忍不住叫人想一窥究竟。当年的自己因这虚晃晃地一笑，一头栽进名为李玟雨的深渊里，摔得粉身碎骨。  
  
他叹一口气，合上盖子。不是特别明白自己还带着这条项链的原因。这曾是一只迷你怀表，后来玟雨硬是把里面的钟面撬开，改装成了自己的照片。Junjin想到这儿，就不禁想笑，那时的他们多么快乐，多么幸福。可惜美好的东西都太短暂，短的眨一下眼睛就面目全非了。  
  
敛下眼神，他把项链塞进衬衫领子里，整整西装下摆，提醒自己今天花了太多时间去想李玟雨。是因为他要回来了吗？玟雨离开后的前些年他还能从烔完那里听到他的消息。知道他游遍法国之后去了欧洲的其他国家，然后去了亚洲。他最后一个消息是在尼泊尔的时候，给烔完寄回来的生日礼物，之后三年便彻底音讯全无，连烔完也再没有联系过。  
  
Junjin并不恨他，但难免心存怨怼。为什么要离开？他知道他们爱得很艰难，他知道自己从来没有好好承认过他对李玟雨的感情，他以为玟雨会了解。是他太高估他们之间的感情了吗？为什么爱就一定要用言语去确认呢？他表现的不够明显吗？  
  
直到很多年以后他才明白，李玟雨从来没有他想象的坚强。如果他知道一句‘我爱你’可以避免他们人生里五年的分离，他一定会毫不吝啬的告诉李玟雨，他爱他，而且无法自拔。  
  
可是Junjin不是神，他当然也不会知道曾经的犹豫会给之后带来如此不可预测的结果。  
  
拉上落地窗的帘子，他拨了内线电话交待一些事情，简单的收拾东西，搭电梯下到停车场，开车往家驶去。  
  
回到家，申彗星已经先他一步在厨房里摆弄了。  
  
在玄关处换鞋子的时候，他注意了一眼鞋柜里摆放整齐的两人的鞋子，突然又想起了李玟雨。记得玟雨经常穿错两人的鞋子，他早上赖床，每次出门都匆匆忙忙的，常常抓起一双鞋子就穿，幸好他们两人的鞋号差不多。当时李玟雨眯着一双眼说，他们这叫你鞋中有我，我鞋中有你，天生一对。  
  
Junjin关上鞋柜门，发现自己又想到了李玟雨。他套上拖鞋，甩甩头，把李玟雨的影子甩出脑子，然后走进客厅，完全没发现自己脸上淡淡的笑容。  
  
“欢迎回家。”听到开门的声音，穿着围裙的申彗星从厨房里探出头来，一手拿着锅铲，朝他一笑。  
  
“嗯。”Junjin点一下头，把公事包抛到沙发上，转身进了卧室。  
  
再出来的时候，他换上了舒适的家居服，红色苏格兰格子短裤和白色T恤。他悄悄走进厨房，靠着门框注视申彗星忙碌的背影，对方瘦长的身子骨包在天蓝色大花朵图案的围裙里，忙着清洗水槽里的蔬果，还不时掀开盖子看看锅里煮的菜，空气里漂浮着一股浓郁的牛肉香味。  
  
每天上班，下班，回家吃饭。偶尔他加班，彗星会打电话过来，然后等他一起吃宵夜。只有在彗星也忙碌的时候，他才有时间重温寂寞的滋味。这种日子很平淡，对平淡，这就是他一直想要的生活。和李玟雨在一起的几年，他根本看不到别的，他的生命里只有李玟雨。玟雨走后，他的世界天崩地裂，他才惊觉自己除了烔完他们一无所有。幸好彗星一直陪在他身边，和他在一起很舒服，不用费心去猜测对方在想什么，不用去理会太多。  
  
在他决定接受彗星的时候，烔完着实和他闹了一顿脾气。说他不该辜负玟雨，也不该耽误彗星。可是他已经等了李玟雨三年了，三年来他过的是什么样的日子，李玟雨不知道，也许他根本就不想知道。等待他回来的热情在一次又一次的失望里磨灭，他真得很累了。他，也只不过想找个人来爱，来依靠。  
  
就在他要忘记李玟雨，过平淡的生活时，他又突然间出现，轻易搅乱他一腔平静无波的心水。这个男人，注定是他Junjin一辈子的死穴。  
  
看了半晌，他移步到申彗星背后，伸手环住他的腰，下巴搁在他的肩头上。忙碌中的彗星突然被抱住，捏着锅铲的手颤抖了一下，沉声说：“干什么？没看见我在忙吗？”  
  
“你忙你的，让我抱一会儿。”Junjin说着，手臂又收紧了一点。  
  
彗星低着头，停住动作，老半天才说：“你今天不太对劲。”是因为李玟雨要回来了吗？彗星搅一下锅子里的牛肉，胸口闷闷地。  
  
“是这两天加班没看见你，想你了。”Junjin的手钻进他的衣服下摆，流连在腰腹处，时轻时重的挑逗着。  
  
“别闹了。”彗星扭动身子躲避，用手肘架开他搂在腰上的手，“去外面坐好，马上吃饭了。顺便把碗筷拿出去。”  
  
干脆地收回手，Junjin听话地拿了两人份的碗筷出去了。  
  
申彗星感到一阵失落。如果换做李玟雨，Junjin是不是就会死缠烂打，或是直接给他一个吻？拿着锅铲伫立了半天，听到Junjin大声喊饿的声音才回过神来，申彗星在心里骂了自己一声。急急忙忙把牛肉汤盛进碗里，大声喊Junjin把电饭煲拿出去。色香味俱全的菜肴四平八稳地上了桌，盛饭盛到一半的Junjin眼珠都瞪出来了。  
  
“今天什么日子，你做这么多菜。”  
  
Junjin捧着饭碗，筷子刷的伸出去，瞄准了一块油光闪亮的烤鸡翅。  
  
“我看你加班了好些天，一定没怎么吃，弄点好的犒赏你。”看他凶猛的吃相，申彗星笑得很开心，夹了一筷子菜放进嘴里。  
  
“这话没错，这几天忙得天昏地暗的，外面的便当哪有我们彗星煮的菜好吃！”Junjin低头扒饭，说话含糊不清。  
  
“那就多吃点。”看Junjin吃饭，彗星总有种无上的满足感，有点像妈妈看孩子茁壮成长的喜悦。想到这个比喻，申彗星忍不住发笑。  
  
“你傻笑什么呀，快点吃啊。”Junjin夹了一块鱼到彗星碗里，“你啊，怎么吃都不长肉。”  
  
“我的体制就这样。”彗星把Junjin夹给他的鱼大口吃下去，眼角瞄到Junjin已经盛了第二碗饭，“你就不能吃慢一点吗？吃太快对胃不好。”  
  
“没事。我们几个人里只有玟雨有胃病，他吃饭就不快啊。”  
  
话音刚落，气氛顿时胶着起来，申彗星伸出去的筷子就这么停在半空中。Junjin意识到自己说错了话，赶紧干笑两声带过，彗星也装作没事人一样继续夹起菜往碗里堆。  
  
这是他们同居以来，Junjin第一次在他面前提到李玟雨。这两年他们一直小心翼翼地避开任何关于李玟雨的话题，以前李玟雨留在家里的东西，Junjin也全部收起来了，虽然申彗星知道他并没有舍得将它们丢掉。今天不经意的一句话就这么戳破了俩人两年以来的默契，看来他是永远都代替不了李玟雨在Junjin心里的那个位置。申彗星有点感伤，心有点痛，不过他早有此认知，所以也不特别想哭。只觉得周身力气仿佛一瞬间被抽光，手上的饭碗特别沉重。  
  
“彗星，彗星，彗星！”  
  
Junjin的手拍他的脸，申彗星一下子清醒过来。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你的碗满出来了。”  
  
低头一看，碗里堆满了自己无意识夹的菜，伸出去的手还夹着满满一筷子，他索性放下碗筷，食欲消失的无影无踪。  
  
“他后天回来。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“玟雨他后天下午的飞机，烔完在电话里叫我们一起去接机，我忘了说。”申彗星轻描淡写的丢下一句话，再次拾起碗筷。  
  
Junjin愣愣地看着他无表情的脸，心里想如果不是自己刚才不小心脱口而出李玟雨的名字，彗星或许就不会把要去给李玟雨接机的事情说出来，心里顿时有点不高兴。但是转念一想，又可以理解申彗星的做法，毕竟在某种意义上面来说他们是情敌。  
  
他默默地吃着饭，申彗星也一言不发，气氛尴尬地叫人难受。  
  
吞下最后一口饭，Junjin站起来，把碗筷收到厨房的水槽里，路过饭桌时对还在一筷子一筷子拨弄菜的申彗星说：“后天下午，我去你公司接你。”  
  
申彗星点点头没说话，Junjin到客厅看电视去了。  
  
瞥一眼他坐在沙发上的身影，申彗星站起来把碗里的饭菜倒到厨房的垃圾桶里。他知道自己不能阻止Junjin去见李玟雨，就算他们没有情人这一层关系，去见多年不见的老友也是人之常情。但是申彗星就是觉得让他们见面非常不安，仿佛只要Junjin看到李玟雨就会想起他们曾经在一起的点点滴滴，他很怕Junjin有一天会告诉自己，他不过是一个消磨时间的替代品。  
  
接到烔完电话的时候，彗星就有一种预感他会失去Junjin。从Junjin嘴里听到李玟雨的名字时，他就觉得Junjin没有喜欢过他申彗星，和他在一起只是为了弥补李玟雨离开的那个空档。申彗星收拾桌上的剩菜，看到Junjin跑道阳台上去抽烟。  
  
他会失去Junjin，会彻底失去他，现在的申彗星真的有这种非常不好的预感。  
  
  
2）  
  
要去给李玟雨接机的那天，Junjin还是跟往常一样去上班。前天晚上，申彗星一夜没睡，所以Junjin早上起来的时候，他清醒着。他听到Junjin哼着歌去浴室梳洗，心情很好的样子，难得自己做了早餐，还写了纸条留了给他的那份。  
  
申彗星侧躺着，微微睁开眼睛，看到Junjin打开衣橱挑衣服。平时他不会那么兴师动众，连许久不带的紫色斜条花纹的领带也翻出来了，还换上了新的西装外套，梳妆打扮一番才吹着口哨出了门。一听到大门关上的声音，申彗星立刻坐起来，揉揉酸涩的眼睛，走进浴室。透过梳洗镜，他看见自己一夜无眠的黑眼圈和浮肿的眼皮。他急忙到厨房找出茶包，弄湿后放进冰箱里，打算采取急救措施，他可不想让人看见他颓废的一面，尤其是李玟雨。  
  
走过餐桌，看到Junjin写给自己的纸条，心里涌起地一点感动在看到纸条上的内容时消失无踪。  
  
‘中午在公司餐厅等你，一起去机场。’  
  
他抛下纸条，转身从冰箱里拿出茶包，躺到沙发上，把茶包敷到眼睛上，一阵刺骨地冷意，眼泪立刻涌了出来，他抱紧自己颤抖的身子，泪水浸湿了茶包。他死也不会承认自己是因为那张该死的纸条而流泪，他申彗星才不会那么软弱，是因为茶包太冷的关系，绝对，绝对不是因为那张纸条！  
  
躺了一会儿，他起身去照镜子，眼睛消了肿却泛着些楚楚可怜的红。他自嘲地笑了一声，换上衣服，抽出一付墨镜戴上，看都没看桌子上的早餐一眼，出门去了。  
  
曾经的他们是怀揣着音乐梦想，无话不谈的挚友。Eric、烔完、Andy、玟雨、Junjin还有他，组了乐队，四处表演，肆意地挥霍着青春，汗水，还有爱情。然而，李玟雨离开时，把他们每一个人的梦想都带走了。Eric留在美国继承家族事业，烔完考上医学院，Andy决定做律师，Junjin做起了电脑软件的生意，而他则成为了圈子里还有点名气的设计师。  
  
从高中时代起，他就一直在Junjin身边，看着他和玟雨的感情，看着他们在一起，看着他们分离。在那一个保守的年代里，他们挣扎的筋疲力尽，争吵、哭泣、和好，再争吵，再和好……犹如一块东拼西凑反复修补的镜子，轻轻一碰便又碎了一地。  
  
申彗星苦笑，他不知道自己该不该谢谢李玟雨。如果没有他的决绝，或许他不会得偿夙愿，不会成为那个披荆斩棘后站在Junjin身边的人。可悲的是，就算他得到了，也只是心中装着别人的Junjin。这个男人从来都不属于他，权当是自己短暂借来的，时候到了，他也该潇洒的的将他交还出去。  
  
上午工作的心不在焉，没有任何效率，申彗星索性放弃继续逼自己集中注意力，叫秘书泡了一杯咖啡。反正在这层小小的办公楼里他就是老板，偷个懒也没人敢说他。申彗星把摊在办公桌上的图纸全部收起，闭上眼睛假寐。昨晚上折腾了一夜，意识很快就模糊了，正半梦半醒间，手机响了。他睁开眼睛，迷茫的看着在桌上震动的电话，呆了三秒才接起来。  
  
来电显示是Junjin。  
  
“喂。”  
  
”你在哪里？”电话那头的声音有些急。  
  
“公司啊。”  
  
“我在下面的餐厅等你半天了，你没看见我留给你的纸条吗？”Junjin的语气带着怒意。  
  
听他一提，申彗星看了眼钟，已经快一点了，自己竟然睡了两个多小时。  
  
本想道歉，却听电话那头的Junjin用极差的口气说道：“你知不知道我们会迟到？！”  
  
申彗星瞬间明白了他的用意，冷冰冰地说：“等不到我你自己去就好了，反正也不是非要我不可。”  
  
“你这话什么意思？你和玟雨难道不是朋友吗？”话音刚落，两人都沉默了，一时之间只听到彼此的呼吸。  
  
彗星不知道说什么，于是选择什么也不说。  
  
“彗星……”Junjin软下口气唤了他一声，停顿半晌，似乎在思考该怎么开口，“我知道你在担心我和玟雨，别想那么多好吗？”  
  
Junjin这么一说像是种变相的保证，再僵持反倒显得自己小气了：“我这就下来。”挂了电话，申彗星捞起椅背上的外套，匆匆下楼。  
  
“快点吧，我们要迟到了。”  
  
上了车，申彗星懒得理他，Junjin却异常兴奋，东拉西扯地回忆过去。申彗星看他几乎咧到耳根的嘴角，拼命忍着才没一拳打上去。他真应该看看自己现在的表情，那付雀跃的样子能说服谁，说他对李玟雨已经没有一点感觉？就算骗小孩子，也不会有人相信。  
  
两人各怀心思，到了机场。  
  
走到接机口，老远就看见烔完和Andy站在接机人潮的最后面，烔完东张西望的，很快就发现了Junjin他们，朝他们挥手。Junjin先跑过去和烔完拥抱，申彗星走在后面，甚至故意走得有点慢，他有种想掉头就走的冲动，他害怕看到俩人重逢时的样子。  
  
“你们怎么这么慢？玟雨的飞机已经到了。”烔完一把勾住申彗星的脖子把他拉到身边，笑着说。  
  
“路上有点堵车。”  
  
Junjin在听到玟雨的飞机已经到了的时候，抖了一下，捏紧了拳头偷偷张望，申彗星都看在眼里，有点难过。他转脸看烔完，替他问：“飞机到了，人呢？”  
  
果真，Junjin闻声回头，耸了耸肩。  
  
烔完嘻嘻笑：“应该快出来了。激动吧？五年没见了呢！”  
  
Junjin沉默地盯着机场的椅子。  
  
“你们啊，也真不够朋友。你说我们有多久没见了？久到我以为你们也出国了。”烔完拉申彗星，另只手去拉Andy，“等玟雨出来以后，今晚一定要好好叙叙旧。”  
  
“嗯。”彗星连连点头，眼角禁不住去注意Junjin的一举一动。  
  
“我说你们两个啊，日子过的还好吧？”  
  
烔完没头没脑的突然问出这种敏感的问题，还是在李玟雨随时可能出现的时候，申彗星和Junjin都愣住了，不知道该怎么回答。  
  
“烔完哥，你话太多了。”Andy看不下去，出来打圆场。  
  
“我只是关心朋友嘛。”烔完笑得和蔼可亲，也看不出他到底是不是故意问这问题。  
  
“你和Andy怎么过，我和彗星也就怎么过。”Junjin丢出一句话来，说完还伸过手去搂彗星的肩膀，将他拉近自己。  
  
烔完盯看着Junjin的眼里装了些难言的情绪，他掩饰的很快。  
  
“那就好。”烔完笑着，毫无预警的打了Junjin的肚子一拳，“你这小子，以后要多联系，别让人为你担心。”  
  
Junjin回敬他一拳：“知道了，大叔。你真啰嗦。”  
  
正当两人笑闹时，Andy忽然叫出声：“玟雨哥出来了，看，那是不是玟雨哥！”  
  
随着他的叫声，彗星清楚感觉到Junjin搭在他肩上的手僵住了。  
  
大家全部转过身子，朝向海关出口。  
  
出口处，李玟雨拉着两个大皮箱朝他们的方向走过来，在看到他们之后，朝他们挥了挥手。Junjin下意识的把手从申彗星的肩膀上拿下来，还往旁边移了一步，彗星咬了咬嘴唇，没说什么。  
  
一步一步从远到近，李玟雨终于站定在他们面前，眯起眼睛朝他们微笑。  
  
“兄弟们，好久没见了。”他说，声音比以前低沉了。  
  
看到这张熟悉得笑脸，Junjin眼眶一阵热，差点掉下泪来。他痴痴地凝视着面前这个整整分别了五年的男人。他晒黑了，更结实了。穿着一件黑色外套，底下是浅色牛仔裤，白球鞋。裤腰上系一条很土著风味的头巾，脖子上挂着丁丁当当的饰品，耳朵上面多钉了两个白金耳圈。头发恢复了黑色，依旧是胡乱翘着卷；下巴的胡渣没刮干净，随着上扬的嘴角，带了点难以言喻地性感。五年的岁月并没有在他的脸上刻画上太多风霜的痕迹，但是眼睛里多了看不透的沧桑与成熟，Junjin有将他揽入怀里的冲动，但是他忍住了。  
  
Junjin啊，Junjin，你忘记了吗？你的身边已经有申彗星了，你不可以辜负他。是你自己选择忘记李玟雨，过回平静的日子，你不可以再爱李玟雨了！Junjin死死握住自己的拳头，指甲陷入掌心的疼痛提醒着他，也瞬间将他从过去的漩涡里面拉了出来。  
  
看到他，李玟雨也没有什么特别的表示，张开双臂就去抱烔完和Andy，然后是彗星，最后才抱住Junjin。Junjin僵在那里，李玟雨伸长手臂，踮起脚，几乎是挂在他的身上。一股古龙水混合汗水的味道钻进Junjin的鼻子里，Junjin的脑筋一片空白，反射性地用力抱住了李玟雨的身体。  
  
李玟雨一惊，退后想要挣脱，谁知Junjin搂得越发用力。他不敢动作太大的反抗，怕被人看出异样来，他们的样子在别人眼里不过是朋友间久别重逢的拥抱，只有李玟雨知道Junjin用了多大的力气扣住他的腰。他只好凑在Junjin耳朵边用很轻的声音说：“彗星在看呢。”  
  
他的话如当头棒喝敲醒了Junjin，他连忙松手，一脸复杂的看着李玟雨没心没肺的勾起嘴角冲他笑。  
  
李玟雨已经是过去式了，Junjin提醒自己，你只是一时之间陷入了曾经的回忆里，你并不是还爱着他，你只是被回忆给冲昏了头而已。他不停催眠自己，你不爱他了，你并没有还爱着他……视线却一直没有离开过李玟雨的身上。  
  
申彗星跟着Junjin的眼神，看李玟雨蹦蹦跳跳地搂着Andy强吻，心倏地痛起来。Junjin从未如此专注地看过他，他与他的关系似乎从来都是他看着他。  
  
寒暄了一会儿，烔完提议大家去找家饭店为李玟雨洗尘，边说，边手快的拖起了一个行李箱子。  
  
“快走吧。这里人多不好说话，先把玟雨的行李送回去，然后去大吃一顿。”  
  
“玟雨哥的家五年没住过人了，收拾起来要好一阵子吧。不如先住我们那儿吧。”Andy从来都是他们之间最体贴的那个人。  
  
“等等。”众人转身，李玟雨却没有要走的意思，“还有人，再等等。”  
  
“还有人？你不是一个人回来的？”烔完转身回来，好奇的朝玟雨背后张望，“我没看见你和其他人一起出来啊。”  
  
“去洗手间了，说马上就过来。”此时李玟雨的脸色也有点急了。不会是迷路了吧？上个厕所哪用得着那么久？  
  
就在他考虑要不要去请求广播寻人的时候，一个女人走到他背后。  
  
“哥，你的朋友们？”随着声音，她从背后自然地靠到李玟雨身上，搂住他的腰。  
  
乍见李玟雨身边突然出现一个女人，众人全都惊讶的打量她。女人有张很漂亮的脸，一身经过太阳洗礼的蜜糖色皮肤，笑起来有着和玟雨一样弯成月牙的眼。  
  
“你去哪里了？这么慢？”李玟雨伸手握住她圈在腰上的手，举手投足间都宣告着他俩的关系绝不简单。  
  
“女孩子上洗手间总是比较费时的。”女人俏皮地眨眨眼，做了一个补妆的动作。  
  
“你不化妆的样子我也不是没见过。”李玟雨拿起件红色外套披到她身上，“外面冷。”  
  
“你确定我卸了妆你还能在这机场里找到我？”俩人旁若无人地开启了打情骂俏模式。  
  
“呀，李玟雨，你不给我们介绍吗？”烔完和Andy互看一眼，满脸好奇。  
  
李玟雨像是才想起来，拉起女人的手，笑眯眯地说，“忘了介绍，这是我的未婚妻。”  
  
众人张大嘴巴，哐铛，烔完放开了手上的行李箱。  
  
什么？！未婚妻？！  
  
  
3）  
  
“未婚妻？！”烔完大叫，嘴巴张成了可笑的O型。  
  
“有什么问题吗？”李玟雨奇怪的看着他夸张地反应。  
  
“我们只是没想到玟雨哥会突然带回来一个未婚妻。”Andy赶紧笑着说，暗地里拉了一下烔完的袖子，率先朝李玟雨身边的女人伸出手，“你好。”  
  
“你好。”女人笑着和他握了握手，上翘的嘴角很讨人喜欢，“你是先皓吧，本人比照片上更帅。”  
  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”Andy受宠若惊的问。  
  
“我看过你们的合照，之前玟雨哥就向我介绍过你们了。我叫韩丝琳，很高兴认识玟雨哥最重要的朋友们。”她落落大方的气质一下子就虏获了每一个人的好感，气氛顿时缓和下来，除了一旁默不作声的Junjin。  
  
“这么说你早就认识我们了？但是我们却一点都不知道你，太不公平了！你那么漂亮，又没有什么见不得人的地方，玟雨把你藏的也太好了。”气氛一活跃，烔完的调皮心又起。  
  
“你一定是烔完！玟雨哥说，最吵的那个肯定是烔完哥。”要说损人韩丝琳可是一点也不含糊，说着还朝他单眼。  
  
烔完先是一愣，然后突然跳起来：“吵？好啊李玟雨，原来你在你未婚妻面前是这么黑我的！”烔完一把勾住李玟雨的脖子往下压，作势要打他。  
  
李玟雨伸手就去挠他的胳肢窝：“没说你不要脸算是客气的了。”  
  
“呀！李玟雨，你想死吗！”烔完大眼一瞠，两个人扭到一起。  
  
韩丝琳抿嘴偷笑，看他们两个大男人不顾形象地在大庭广众之下玩闹，画面说不出的美好。和李玟雨认识了那么久，第一次看见他敞开心胸大声笑的样子，这群人在玟雨的心目中一定有着非比寻常的重量。她把视线从李玟雨身上转开，打量另一边站着的三个男子，其中一个是刚才和她握手的李先皓。另一个瘦高的白皙男人，有着细长的丹凤眼，挺鼻红唇，斯文的气质，应该是申彗星。那么，那个一脸淡漠盯着李玟雨的男人就是Junjin了。  
  
Junjin感觉到有人在看他，望过去发现是李玟雨的未婚妻。对方一脸意味深长的打量他，叫Junjin浑身不畅快，他颦起眉头，不认输的直视过去，反倒是韩丝琳先移开目光。  
  
旁边的申彗星察觉他的不自在，抬起头问：“你怎么了？”  
  
”没什么。”Junjin敷衍的说。  
  
Junjin心里憋着气，也不知道是因为她那探究的视线，还是因为她是李玟雨未婚妻的关系。完全没有想到五年之后和李玟雨的相聚会突然多出一个来路不明的女人，而且还有了未婚妻这一冠冕堂皇的身份，Junjin想气恼，可是又没资格，一窝子气没处发，只好往肚里吞。  
  
这时，申彗星突然挽住他的手臂，原来是李玟雨朝他们这边看过来了。Junjin心里咯噔一下，不想让李玟雨看到他和申彗星的这副样子，却也没甩开申彗星的手，就只呆呆的看着他。李玟雨喘着气，刚刚和烔完的一阵闹让他的额头冒出些汗，一只手插在腰上，嘴巴微张。Junjin着了魔似的盯着他的嘴巴看，舔了舔嘴唇，还没意识到自己对李玟雨冒出了什么邪念，李玟雨已经转开脑袋朝向韩丝琳，笑得眼睛都不见了。  
  
申彗星挽住他的手用力收紧，Junjin扭头一看，对视上一双深邃的眼睛，心顿时酸涩起来。他拍拍申彗星的手背，给他一个笑，申彗星却没理他，冷淡的撇开头，只有捏住他的手在颤抖。Junjin一痛，心中不忍，可是李玟雨给他的影响实在太大，张嘴想说些安慰的话，话到嘴边终究没有说出来。  
  
“去我家吧。”烔完对李玟雨说。  
  
“我和丝丝两个人太打扰了，在我家收拾好之前，我和丝丝还是住酒店。”李玟雨搭在韩丝琳肩上，谢绝了烔完的好意。  
  
“住酒店多浪费啊，和我客气什么。”烔完依旧是那么替人着想，“家里地方够大，不怕挤。”  
  
“是啊哥，我们都不介意了，你想那么多干嘛。”Andy也帮着游说。  
  
“那我就不客气了。”玟雨也没再坚持，收下两个好友的善意，“我很自觉的，一到晚上我会自动听不见看不见。”明显调侃的语气，笑得贼兮兮。  
  
Andy的脸立刻烧红，直红到脖子。  
  
烔完尴尬的清咳两声：“彼此彼此。”说着朝李玟雨和韩丝琳眨巴几下眼睛。  
  
“先走吧，等下再叙旧。我们六个人车子怎么坐？”一大群人挤在一起吵闹的样子太过引人注目，申彗星实在看不过眼了。  
  
烔完抓抓头发，说：“Junjin那辆跑车只能坐两个人，当然是你们两个走，玟雨和丝琳跟我们走。”烔完混熟的本领一流，说上几句话之后就直接叫起了名字。  
  
“那行李给我们吧，你那后备箱估计装不下，在我车后面的宠物座位将就下吧。”Junjin看一眼脚边的两个巨型皮箱说道。  
  
“那就这么安排。你们还认识我们家吧？”烔完抢过李玟雨手上的拉杆，另一只手自然地牵起Andy问。  
  
“我会跟在你们后面。”Junjin也拉起另一个行礼。  
  
“麻烦你们了。”看他们争着拖行李，韩丝琳有点不好意思，“我第一次回韩国，除了玟雨哥谁都不认识。真羡慕玟雨哥有你们这么好的朋友。”  
  
边朝机场门口移动，烔完边问：“你出生在国外？”  
  
“嗯，我爸妈都在美国。我一直很想回韩国看看，借这次机会就和玟雨哥一起回来了。”韩丝琳回答。  
  
“你和玟雨是怎么认识的？这个坏小子，自从三年前生日时寄了个土玩偶回来，就没有再联系过我们了。我差点还以为他在哪个不知名的国家翘辫子了。”烔完对李玟雨三年以来音讯全无的态度一直存有不满。  
  
“我们是在澳洲认识的。”韩丝琳微眯眼睛，像是沉浸到回忆里去了，“差不多是三年前吧。”  
  
“看来，他是有了女朋友就忘了老朋友了。”烔完开玩笑的说，掏出口袋里的车钥匙，按下遥控锁，不远处一辆黑色房车滴的响了一声。  
  
Junjin也掏出钥匙，但是他的车停在了车场的另一头。  
  
“把行李给我。”他对烔完说，“我和彗星去另一头取车。”  
  
“你还是去把车开过来，我们在这里等你一起走。”烔完说。  
  
“好吧。”Junjin点头，放下行李箱，跑去取车。  
  
申彗星走到韩丝琳身边，韩丝琳看到他冲他笑了一下，他也礼貌的回过去一个笑。很快，Junjin开着车兜过来，李玟雨放开韩丝琳的肩膀去帮忙Junjin他们装行李。  
  
抓到机会，韩丝琳凑身问旁边的申彗星：“你和Junjin是在一起吗？”  
  
太过直接的一个问题，叫申彗星措手不及：“我们是第一次见面吧？”  
  
“对不起。我是从玟雨哥那里知道有关你们的事，我没有恶意，我只是想告诉你，在美国有很多像你们这样的情侣，时代不同了，这已经不是什么跨不过去的坎了。”  
  
从她的话里，申彗星琢磨出，韩丝琳恐怕是知道李玟雨和Junjin以前的关系，他只是猜不透她挑明问这问题的原因。  
  
“那你和玟雨……是真的？”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“字面上的意思。”  
  
韩丝琳突然笑出声：“千万不要问别人，他们的感情是不是真的，你不会得到正确答案的。”  
  
申彗星直觉这个女人不简单。究竟李玟雨五年来经历了什么？他又为什么会突然回来，而且带回来一个奇怪的未婚妻？李玟雨和Junjin……他真的不再爱Junjin了吗……？那么Junjin呢？他能真的忘记李玟雨吗？如果Junjin还爱着李玟雨，他又要怎么办呢？申彗星的脑袋一片混乱。  
  
这时，Junjin的声音传过来：“彗星，走了。”  
  
“喔，来了。”再看一眼韩丝琳，申彗星才坐上Junjin的车子。  
  
烔完站在车门边递给他们一张纸条：“万一你们跟丢了，这是我家地址。”  
  
“你们先走我随后。”Junjin接过纸条，放进西装口袋。抬眼看李玟雨钻进烔完的车子里，等他们掉头开出停车场之后，才踩油门跟上去。  
  
“Jin……我们……”申彗星有冲动想问清楚他们之间的关系，话到嘴边反倒不知如可开口。  
  
“啊？”  
  
“我们之间……”  
  
“彗星啊，你说我们等一下去哪里给玟雨接风？”Junjin打断他笑着问。  
  
申彗星看他笑的心虚，发现他是故意岔开话题，顿时明白过来Junjin知道他想问什么，却并不打算正面给他答案，心立马凉了半截，也放弃追问了。他话里三句不离李玟雨，申彗星早料到Junjin不会那么容易忘记以前的事情，毕竟曾经那么激烈的爱过……  
  
“去哪里都好。”  
  
申彗星看着窗外，Junjin的手伸过来抓住他的。申彗星鼻子一酸，有落泪的冲动，但是他忍住了。  
  
Junjin啊，你可能不知道吧。我比你想像中的更加放不下你啊。  
  
  
4）  
  
到烔完家放下行李，六个人便浩浩荡荡的出门给李玟雨和韩丝琳洗尘。  
  
选了一间口味不错的烧烤店吃晚餐，烔完打了电话预订KTV包厢，兴奋地嚷着要和分别了五年的李玟雨斗歌。席间大家都喝了点酒，兴致立马高昂起来，烔完和韩丝琳像是认识多年的老朋友一般在席间勾肩搭背的拼起酒来，好在有Andy和李玟雨拉着，不然还没到续摊的时候两个人铁定就醉倒了。  
  
吃完晚饭，烔完哼着歌，已经有点酒意。大家到预定的KTV续下一摊。包厢里闹哄哄的，唱歌的唱歌，拼酒的拼酒，玩闹的玩闹，连一向不怎么喝酒的申彗星都喝的欢，反倒是平时爱喝酒的Junjin没怎么沾，只坐在一旁，冷冷地看着李玟雨他们玩。  
  
李玟雨点了H.O.T的希望，和烔完跳到包厢中间的长桌子上，边唱还边跳。Andy已经倒在沙发上挂了，旁边还剩申彗星和韩丝琳两个人在喝。申彗星今天也不知道是怎么了，就是特别想醉。他喝的迷糊，也不管对面的人是谁，握着酒瓶和对方碰了就干。Junjin皱着眉头看他，想夺过他手上的瓶子，被他躲过去了。  
  
“让他喝吧，难得今天那么高兴。”韩丝琳一只脚踩在沙发上，坐姿实在不怎么文雅。她喝了酒的眼睛反倒更亮了，饶富兴味的看着Junjin。  
  
Junjin被她看得不自在，没理会她的话。他看申彗星已经醉的差不多了，歪头躺在沙发上闭着眼睛像是睡着了，就挪动位置坐到另一边去了。  
  
桌子上的李玟雨和烔完越唱越欢，唱到一首快歌时，李玟雨还激动地把上衣给脱掉了，露出结实精瘦的身材。烔完也不甘示弱的脱掉衣服秀自己健美的六块腹肌，包厢里立刻出现两个上半身赤裸的猛男。  
  
两个人嘴里一边呦喝，一边跳起火辣的贴身舞来。李玟雨背对着Junjin，和烔完一左一右地扭动，紧实的腰线在Junjin的面前晃呀晃。烔完举起一瓶啤酒当头往两个人身上淋下去，带着白色泡沫的酒液顺着李玟雨背部的凹陷一路滑下去，直到隐没入圈着皮带的裤子里，淌进那引人遐思的地带……  
  
包厢里昏暗的灯光……大银幕上闪亮的画面……照亮他麦色肌肤上留下的酒渍……Junjin觉得自己明明没喝多少酒，却有了醉意。看看桌子上的两个人跳的越发忘我，动作尺度越来越大，坐在沙发上的韩丝琳非但没阻止他们，还拍手起哄，Junjin顿时无力地感到他们全都喝疯了。  
  
唯一清醒的自己有义务阻止桌子上的两个人继续不堪入目地跳下去，Junjin刚刚想出声，哪料到李玟雨突然转过来，扑到他身上。Junjin毫无防备地被他扑倒，半躺半坐的接住李玟雨湿漉漉地身体，一股浓郁的啤酒味道钻进Junjin的鼻子里。Junjin一阵晕眩，李玟雨吹到他脸上的热气里也夹着酒味，他勉强撑起身子坐正，李玟雨眯着眼睛，嘴角勾着痞笑，一张脸凑的很近。  
  
“喂，Junjin……你知道我喜欢你吧……我要亲亲……”李玟雨带着鼻音的声线，有赤裸裸撒娇的意味。他缓缓地压下脸，嘟起嘴作势要朝他亲过来。  
  
听到他突如其来的告白，Junjin的心漏跳了一拍，心想原来李玟雨还是喜欢他的。看他红彤彤的嘴巴，真想亲下去，但是却想起来时机不对，那个李玟雨的未婚妻还坐在对面看着呢，只好忍痛把李玟雨黏上来的脸给推开，心口不一的说：“发什么疯呢你。”  
  
被他一掌推开的李玟雨嘟哝着爬起来，Junjin刚想拉住他安慰一下，却被李玟雨的下一句话气到吐血。  
  
“烔完……你知道我喜欢你吧……我要亲亲……”被Junjin拒绝的李玟雨一转身又朝烔完贴过去，嘴里说着一模一样的话。  
  
“哈哈哈哈……“韩丝琳很不给面子的放声狂笑，笑倒在沙发上踢腿。  
  
不知道什么时候醒过来的申彗星也看着他傻笑。搞了半天原来全是他自作多情，那只可恨的狸猫根本是喝醉了，到处找人发情而已，自己还蠢到以为他酒后吐真言，对他余情未了。Junjin一口气哽在胸口，闷得发慌，那只死狸猫黏完烔完，这次趴到Andy身上去了，他看不下去地掉头，起身去门口抽烟。  
  
本来对李玟雨也没有再抱任何希望，以为他可能一辈子呆在国外不回来了，或者是回来了也不会联系他。Junjin想他和李玟雨已经结束了，就在五年以前他说要离开的时候。没想到五年以后李玟雨突然现身，连一个招呼都没有，就这么一下子回来了，到现在Junjin还以为这是一个梦。五年心如止水的生活，叫李玟雨完全打乱，他还是那么容易牵动自己的情绪，简单到就算只听到他的名字。  
  
Junjin不想这样，可是他控制不了自己。他亏欠了太多人，为他着想的烔完，善良的Andy，还有默默守在他身边的申彗星。Junjin觉得很窝囊，自己的不正常，全都是因为李玟雨这个人。他讨厌这样，却无法真正下定决心去恨李玟雨。  
  
把抽剩的烟扔到脚下踩息，一转身就看到李玟雨从包厢里摇摇晃晃地跑出来，看样子是去上厕所。他身上套的是烔完的衬衫，几处地方被他身上的酒和汗水弄湿了，紧贴在他的皮肤上面，能清楚看见整个身体的曲线。  
  
Junjin脑海里浮现出他和烔完贴在一起跳舞的画面，还有他嘟着嘴巴要去亲烔完的样子，又回想起在机场他对自己不理不睬的态度，还有那个正大光明搂着他腰的未婚妻，心头噌的一下窜起一股没来由的怒火，还没想清楚自己要干什么就站在了厕所门口。李玟雨上完厕所，被外面的冷风一吹酒醒了不少，走路也稳了很多。抬头看见Junjin站在门口以为他也要上厕所，招呼一声就要回去包厢。  
  
走过Junjin身边，他突然眼前一花，被Junjin给拉进了角落的阴暗处，一把摁在墙上。李玟雨身材本来就不高，Junjin的身子压住他，手撑在他的脸颊两侧，正好就将他圈在自己怀里，李玟雨只有抬头看他。  
  
“干什么呀你？”李玟雨皱起眉头，觉得Junjin一整晚都显得阴阳怪气。  
  
Junjin凝视他被酒醺红的脸，闪着水光的眼睛直勾勾地瞪着自己，一张小嘴微张，整个一付诱人犯罪的模样，心中一动，压低头就想吻他。  
  
李玟雨头一偏，Junjin的唇落在他的脸颊上。  
  
“你喝多了啊？发什么疯？”李玟雨被他吓到了，他没料到Junjin有了申彗星竟然还打算来招惹他，气的推开Junjin就要离开。  
  
一吻没有成功，Junjin的怒火烧得更旺。想你李玟雨刚才还趴在我身上问我要BOBO，现在到突然装起纯洁来了。凭什么对金烔完就可以又亲又搂又撒娇的，看到他Junjin就像看见细菌一样，躲都来不及？金烔完已经有Andy了，你李玟雨插什么脚？Junjin好像完全忘记了自己也有了申彗星，一心只想驯服怀里那只不安分的野猫。  
  
李玟雨的力气不小，一下就推出一个缺口，刚想钻出去，Junjin就掐住他的肩膀，狠狠把他怼在墙上。李玟雨情急之下朝他打过去，拳头被一把抓住，Junjin单手固定住他左右晃动的脸，嘴唇硬是覆了上去。  
  
Junjin的蛮力李玟雨短时间内根本挣脱不开，他气的用脚踢，Junjin仿佛感觉不到痛，硬是利用身材优势死死地摁住他，膝盖挤进他两腿之间，顶住他的下半身。  
  
口腔里充斥着酒精的苦味，Junjin反复勾住李玟雨到处躲闪的舌头，更一步贴紧他的嘴。  
  
李玟雨越挣扎，Junjin就吻得越放肆。酒精的催化麻木了感官，也削弱了李玟雨反抗的力道。  
  
Junjin一放开他，他立刻大口大口的呼吸，等他呼吸够了，Junjin便再次吻住他。反反复复，李玟雨站都快站不住了，Junjin捧住他的后脑勺，像是要把五年间欠他的吻一并索要回来似的。  
  
李玟雨的意识逐渐模糊起来，天旋地转的脑袋里浮现了一大堆疑问，最让他搞不懂的是，Junjin到底为什么要吻他？  
  
再醒过来的时候，已经是第二天早上了。李玟雨躺在烔完家客房的床铺上，完全想不起来自己昨晚是怎么回到烔完家里的。脱掉衣服跳舞之后的记忆一片空白，想了半天不得要领，他从床上坐起来，决定不去想了。  
  
走出房间，韩丝琳在厨房弄早餐。烔完和Andy都不在，李玟雨晃到她背后，突然一把抱住她，吓得韩丝琳差点把手里的锅铲扔出去。  
  
“你找死啊？”  
  
“轻点儿，头疼。”李玟雨按住太阳穴，可怜兮兮地说。  
  
“让你喝那么多酒。”看他一脸宿醉的痛苦模样，韩丝琳体贴的放低音量，“快点去洗洗，吃早饭，不然又要胃痛了。”  
  
李玟雨听话的点点头，乖巧的小表情叫韩丝琳忍不住在他的脸上掐了一下。  
  
“烔完和Andy呢？”李玟雨揉着被掐的地方问。  
  
“上班去了，谁像你那么好命。”韩丝琳说，“你要不要也去找点事做？在韩国开个舞蹈教室怎么样？”  
  
“舞蹈教室？”李玟雨看她一眼，“我们只是回来散散心，开什么舞蹈教室啊。”  
  
“你真打算定居海外了？”说实话韩丝琳根本放心不下他，“Junjin他们还什么都不知道吧？”  
  
“他们知道又能怎样？我答应过Eric，我只是回来看看。”李玟雨从后面紧紧抱住韩丝琳说。  
  
“傻瓜，你在乎那个外星人做什么？你不如干脆娶了我算了。”韩丝琳叹口气，把锅子里的煎蛋盛进盘子里。  
  
“如果我可以，我也想……”李玟雨把脸埋进她的脖子里，韩丝琳感觉有温热的液体流进衣领。  
  
“你哭了？”  
  
“我没有。”李玟雨抵着她的背摇摇头，哽咽着否认。  
  
关掉煤气，韩丝琳就这么站着，任由李玟雨抱。好半天李玟雨才松开手，韩丝琳没有转身，她知道李玟雨不想被人看见软弱的一面，她也不忍心看见他红肿的眼睛。  
  
“你真的没想过再给自己一个机会？”  
  
“我不爱他了。我只是回来看看他是不是过得幸福。”李玟雨说。  
  
“我不在乎他幸不幸福，我只希望你幸福。”韩丝琳说，背对着他继续忙手上的活。  
  
李玟雨很感谢她没有转身，很感谢她的理解，很感谢她的体贴，很感谢，很感谢她。如果他能在年少时就遇见她，他的未来或许就会是曾经描绘的那样：美丽温柔的妻子和调皮可爱的孩子……  
  
李玟雨搓搓眼睛，走进浴室之前轻轻丢下一句：“谢谢。”  
  
听到浴室门关起来的声音，韩丝琳咬紧嘴唇：“傻瓜。”她轻声骂。  
  
在爱情里，每个人都是傻瓜。李玟雨啊，这么佯装坚强值得吗？为了别人放弃自己值得吗？如果值得的话，你留在我背上的眼泪又算什么？它们明明写满了你的不甘心啊。  
  
李玟雨，你真的……是一个……大傻瓜……


	3. 迷途

1）  
  
申彗星躺在床上没有要起来上班的意思。  
  
他睁着一夜未眠的眼睛，双眼已经又酸又涩了，可他仍然只是惘然的盯着白色天花板。  
  
Junjin一早就出门去了，早上起来的时候替申彗星做好了早餐。这平时都是申彗星张罗的，因为担心申彗星宿醉的关系，Junjin没有吵醒他。  
  
他走的时候看见了昨天早上做的早餐原封不动的放在桌上，写给申彗星的纸条则掉落在椅子的脚边。他叹口气，收拾掉桌子上的碗盘，把变质了的早餐和纸条扔进垃圾箱，另外放上新鲜的三明治和牛奶，又写了一张纸条提醒申彗星记得热来吃，才拿起公事包出门。  
  
申彗星躺在床上听着厨房里传出Junjin做早餐时乒乒乓乓的声音，甚至还听到他那记轻微的叹息，然后是他穿鞋子的声音，直到大门被碰上，恢复宁静。  
  
申彗星张大眼，一些模糊的水光覆盖了他的视线。他无法入睡，因为只要他一闭上眼睛就能看见Junjin搂着李玟雨接吻的样子。  
  
昨天他是喝了很多酒，但他没有醉，他一直注意着Junjin，看到他推开李玟雨的吻，心里踏实了一点。却没想到跟着李玟雨出去上厕所，就看到了让他心脏粉碎的那幕。  
  
当时他真是哭笑不得，跌跌撞撞走回包厢之后，抬眼就看到韩丝琳探询的目光。他真想冲上去抓住韩丝琳的肩膀朝她吼，你的男人和我的男人正在厕所的角落里做见不得人的事情！  
  
可是他终究什么也没说，倒在沙发上，连眼泪都流不出来，只感到无尽的灰心。等了很久Junjin才横抱着李玟雨走进来，说他在厕所里发现他醉的不省人事。  
  
Junjin啊，你怎么能脸不红气不喘的的撒这种谎？申彗星啊，你怎么就这么窝囊，还要假装相信他的谎言？  
  
李玟雨啊，李玟雨，你还是把Junjin从我这里抢走了，虽然他本来是属于你的。他的嘴唇、他的视线、他的注目、他的怀抱、他的体温、他的身体、他的感情……连带他的灵魂都是属于你李玟雨的。我申彗星不过是个替代品！面对那么爱你的Junjin，你当初怎么会舍得离开呢？李玟雨，你怎么会舍得放手呢……？  
  
申彗星终于忍不住哭了，忍了太久，真的忍了太久了……他埋在枕头里面狠狠地哭，大声地哭……发泄地哭泣着……  
  
就算是早就预料到的结局，还是痛得叫他受不了。在这部戏里，他是注定要下场的那一个，虽然这么提醒自己，一开始还是不自觉地放入了感情，入了戏。  
  
他的爱情像被针戳破的气球，嘭的一下，四分五裂，如此悲烈的收了场。Junjin啊，你会不会心疼我？Junjin啊，你能不能心疼我？Junjin啊，你有没有爱过我呢？Junjin啊，你能不能爱我呢？Junjin啊，你好不好分一点点爱给我呢？  
  
你不爱我的话，我能不能爱你呢？你不会连我爱你这个卑微的请求都要一并否决掉吧？只要你每天给我一分钟，就一分钟……无论是你爱我的一分钟，还是我爱你的一分钟，只要一分钟就足够了。  
  
这样的话，一天我有60秒的时间可以拥有你；一个星期我有420秒的时间可以拥有你；一个月我有1860秒的时间可以拥有你；一年我就有21900秒的时间可以拥有你……十年就有219000……二十年就有438000……原来还我能有那么多时间拥可以有你……然后我会用剩下来的，全部的时间……去想你……  
  
Junjin回来的时候，申彗星正在餐桌前摆餐具，他抬头看了Junjin一眼，然后继续尚未完成的工作。Junjin回房去换了衣服出来，申彗星已经摆好了六人份的餐具。  
  
“今天有人来吃饭吗？”Junjin看申彗星忙忙碌碌的在厨房和饭厅进进出出，自觉走上前帮忙。  
  
“烔完打电话说要过来吃饭。”申彗星淡淡地解释，把冰好的色拉拿出来，绕过Junjin说，“玟雨和丝琳也会一起过来。”  
  
“你没打电话告诉我啊，这样我可以买点东西回来。”Junjin早习惯了申彗星的冷淡，也没觉得有什么不妥，反而在听到李玟雨的名字时心颤了一下。昨天莫名其妙地吻了他之后，没想到这么快就又要面对他，他该找什么理由来为自己的失控解释？  
  
“太麻烦了，烔完他们会带材料过来，吃简单的火锅吧。”申彗星背对着Junjin说，心不在焉的Junjin完全没察觉他的异样。  
  
“我都可以。”Junjin打开冰箱，发现早上为申彗星准备的三明治被用保鲜膜包好，放在了盘子里。他愣愣地站着，申彗星连着两天没有吃自己做的早餐，即使迟钝如他，也知道他在生气。  
  
进来厨房的申彗星看到Junjin打开冰箱门傻站着，走过去，Junjin正盯着盘子里的三明治发愣，申彗星推他一把，把冰箱门关上。  
  
“你为什么不吃我为你做的早餐？”Junjin看他面无表情的侧脸，突然觉得陌生。自己的好心被人糟蹋，心里难免不舒服，可是一看到申彗星苍白的脸色，Junjin也发不出火来。  
  
申彗星把吃小火锅用的便携式煤气炉拿出来，一边说：“我早上头疼，没有胃口。”  
  
“那可以当午饭吃啊。”  
  
“我不想吃。”  
  
“彗星，你是不是在生气？”Junjin忍不住问。  
  
“我为什么要生气？”申彗星终于肯看他一眼，“你做了什么让我生气的事情吗？”  
  
“你是不是因为玟雨的事情和我生气？”看他又想走出去，Junjin急忙堵住他的去路，想问个明白。  
  
“你做了什么自己清楚。”申彗星拉下脸。他到底有没有顾及过他的感受？他到底知不知道他也会受伤？其实最窝囊的人还是他申彗星，看着Junjin的那张脸他就是没办法不爱他。那不看他总行了吧，这样他至少能狠下一点心，可是这个家伙却偏偏喜欢来招惹他，来追根究底，他连一点点尊严都不肯留给他吗？  
  
“彗星……”  
  
“让开！”申彗星挤开他往外走，“你有时间不如去买一点喝的回来。”现在，他不想看到Junjin的脸。  
  
想解释，可又觉得心虚。昨天他是冲动的吻了李玟雨，Junjin抓抓头发，他到底怎么了？为什么会去吻李玟雨的，他也不知道，就只是想这么做了，很习惯的，很单纯的，很自然的就是想吻他。现在他却后悔吻了他，要是李玟雨问他怎么办？他有申彗星了，玟雨也有未婚妻了，他们本不应该再有交集。  
  
“你还站着干什么？”申彗星的声音突然插进来，“叫你去买喝的。”  
  
“我这就去。”看一眼身上的汗衫短裤，Junjin不打算再去换衣服，拿了钱就出门。  
  
关上大门的时候，两个人都松了口气。  
  
申彗星停下忙碌的手，一屁股坐到椅子上。他拍拍脸，想自己不能再这样下去了，也许他应该离开Junjin。  
  
Junjin在等电梯的时候，一直想他和申彗星的事情。他也不知道自己是不是爱申彗星，但他可以确定，对彗星，有着一份割舍不下的感情。是彗星陪他度过没有李玟雨的日子，这五年间是彗星陪他伤心，陪他哭泣，陪他笑。所以他不可以离开申彗星，即使他根本忘不掉李玟雨。或许，他不该再见李玟雨了。对，今天是最后一次，最后一次见李玟雨。之后，他就要和彗星好好地过日子。  
  
顶着思绪纷乱的脑袋从超市里走出来，Junjin下定决心今天以后不再见李玟雨。一旦做了决定，Junjin的心情顿时轻松起来，他拎着超市的塑料袋，哼着小曲，快步朝家走去。走到大楼底下，远远地看到烔完的车子已经停在大楼门口了，刚想上去打招呼，就看到李玟雨拉着韩丝琳的手从车子里钻出来，很亲密的样子。李玟雨一双眼睛笑的都快不见了，他还帮韩丝琳整了一下衣服上的缀饰。Junjin轻快的脚步立刻定在原地，这时李玟雨朝他这边看过来，两个人四目相对。Junjin认为李玟雨确实看到了他，可是李玟雨却刷的别过头，连声招呼也没有，搂着韩丝琳的腰走进大楼里。  
  
Junjin盯着他的背影说不出话来，差点把手里装满饮料的塑料袋给扔出去。这情况明摆着是李玟雨无视他，Junjin心里很不是滋味，紧握拳头，气得浑身颤抖。  
  
直到泊好车的烔完和Andy的身影也消失在大门口，他才缓过劲来，绷着一张脸冲进大楼里，正巧电梯的门要关上，他大叫一声：“等等！”伸手欲去挡电梯的门，一抬眼就看到李玟雨的脸在电梯门的缝隙里，手贴在按钮板上。Junjin没料到李玟雨一直在底楼等烔完和Andy，发愣的时候，电梯门就这么在他的面前关上了。  
  
“李玟雨！”Junjin气急败坏地大吼，一拳打在关起的电梯门上，震得铁门嗡的一颤。  
  
左手的塑料袋承受不住裂开了口，哗啦啦里面的罐装啤酒在Junjin的脚边骨碌碌散落一地。  
  
Junjin抓着头发，一肚子气没处发，转身走两步，狠狠踹了一脚地上的啤酒罐。啤酒罐撞到墙壁，一下爆开来，喷的到处是啤酒。Junjin仰起头，乱叫一阵，转眼看到门口的大妈拿着买菜的篮子惊愕的看着他。Junjin急忙尴尬地把四散的啤酒罐子一个个捡起来，脸上无光的用破掉的塑料袋包一下奔进安全门的楼梯走道里。  
  
一口气爬上七楼，好不容易到家门口，Junjin喘的厉害，也没有空手开门，只好用脚踢门。等了一会儿，他不耐烦地又踢了两下，大门才被人拉开，李玟雨的脑袋从门后探出来，看到他还对他假惺惺地一笑。  
  
Junjin看到他就来气，上前用胳膊把他顶开，粗声说：“让开。”  
  
李玟雨莫名其妙的看着他：“你好端端发什么火啊？”  
  
还装！Junjin气真是不打一处来，张口就要质问他刚才的事情，眼角瞄到韩丝琳从客厅走过来，赶紧把到嘴边的话吞下去，一声不响的捧着啤酒绕过韩丝琳走进厨房。  
  
“Junjin哥怎么满头都是汗的？”韩丝琳看一眼Junjin的背影，问站在玄关不动的李玟雨。  
  
“我怎么知道那个小子吃错什么药了。”李玟雨摊摊手，完全不知道自己哪里开罪他了。  
  
“他是不是不高兴看见我？”韩丝琳问。唯一能够解释Junjin失常的原因大概是吃醋吧，她在心里想，Junjin可能自己也没有察觉其实他对玟雨还是有感情的。  
  
李玟雨噗嗤一声笑出来：“你说什么啊。他可能只是不高兴我们打扰了他和彗星的二人世界吧。”  
  
“是这样吗？”韩丝琳狐疑地看着他。  
  
李玟雨被她看的心虚，拉起她的手往客厅里走：“别想那么多，Junjin那小子的脾气本来就像个倔老头，一会儿就好的。”  
  
韩丝琳被他拉进客厅，眼睛随处一瞟，就看到Junjin站在冰箱旁边盯着他们的方向，还是一付怒气未消的样子。她轻声嘟哝：“是这样就好了。”  
  
“你说什么？”李玟雨没听清她的话。  
  
“我说，快点吃饭就好了。我饿了。”  
  
“马上就可以了。”申彗星端着火锅的汤头，把锅子放到炉子上点上火，笑着说，“等滚了就可以吃了。”  
  
看申彗星一个人忙里忙外的，韩丝琳有些不好意思，她挣脱李玟雨的手上前说：“我来帮忙吧。”  
  
“不用，来者是客，怎么能让客人帮忙。况且也没什么可帮的，你们只要坐下来吃就好了。”申彗星说着，走过去拍一下和Andy坐在沙发上肉麻兮兮看电视的烔完，“金大医生，吃饭了。是不是要我伺候你啊？”  
  
“不用了，我有我家先皓，你去伺候你家Junjin吧。”烔完觉得自己的话还挺搞笑，可申彗星却寒下了脸，转身就走。  
  
烔完和Andy面面相觑，感到屋子里的气氛冷了几度。  
  
这群家伙今天是怎么回事？坐在餐桌上，金烔完看一声不吭的申彗星，绷着一张脸的Junjin，还有一脸不明所以然的李玟雨，他旁边的韩丝琳则一个劲的吃。这气氛叫烔完食不下咽，Andy也吃了两口就放下筷子。  
  
“先皓啊，Junjin不是买了啤酒嘛。在冰箱里吧？我去拿。”烔完和Andy交换眼神，站起来打圆场似的说。  
  
“对啊，就是要喝点酒才有气氛嘛。”Andy开心地附和着说。  
  
提到喝酒，Junjin立刻就想起昨天晚上的事情，偷偷看一眼李玟雨，他像个没事人一样低头自顾自的吃着。Junjin忽然想通了，李玟雨大概是因为昨天的事情才会对他不理不睬。一想到还有这层原因，Junjin心情顿时开朗，觉得李玟雨这样跟他闹别扭还挺可爱的，不禁笑了出来。  
  
他一笑出声，大家便都笑了，气氛一下轻松起来。举起啤酒干杯的时候，Junjin和坐在对面的李玟雨对上了视线，他朝李玟雨别有用意地笑了一下，李玟雨也回给他一个笑容，心里却在嘀咕：Junjin那小子到底怎么回事，又发火又突然笑的，是不是脑子坏了？Junjin完全没有料到其实李玟雨一点也记不起昨天晚上他们接吻的事情，之前在楼下没跟他打招呼也只是单纯的忘了带隐形眼镜，没看到他而已。  
  
2）  
  
当文晸赫的跑车开进韩家大宅的时候，韩家的当家韩靖峰和夫人宋月雨在后花园的茶室里面喝下午茶。  
  
午后温暖的阳光透过茶室一整面的落地玻璃窗照进来，懒洋洋地洒在种满兰花盆栽的地板上。文晸赫的车子一直开到韩家大宅的门口。大门已经为他敞开着了，门下的台阶处站着中年管家，他为停下车的文政赫拉开了门。  
  
文晸赫从车里钻出来，顺手把车钥匙交给他，管家接过来，对他说：“老爷和夫人在茶室里。”  
  
文晸赫点了一下头，踏上大门前短短的台阶，身后的管家钻进他的车里，将他的车驶进停车场。  
  
文晸赫穿过走道抵达客厅，客厅的落地窗外面便是足有半个球场那么大的后花园，在后花园独立开辟出来的温室旁边便是韩夫人宋月雨最喜欢的茶室。  
  
他走进去，一眼就看到韩靖峰和宋月雨悠闲第欣赏着落地窗外美轮美奂，修剪整齐的各色花卉。韩靖峰第一个看到他，便对他招呼道：“晸赫来啦，过来坐。”  
  
“伯父，伯母。”文晸赫朝他们弯腰打招呼，然后落坐到到他们对面的椅子里，他的面前已经摆了一副浅绿色花绘瓷杯子。  
  
“玫瑰茶可以吗？会不会嫌女人味太重？还是我去替你冲一壶红茶？”宋月雨看着他温柔的笑问。  
  
“不用麻烦了，伯母，玫瑰茶就好。”文晸赫说，阻止了宋月雨要替他倒茶的手，“伯母，我自己来。”他将冒着热气的淡粉色茶液注入面前的瓷杯子里，一股浓郁的玫瑰香立刻钻入他的鼻子，他深深地吸一口气，很久没有闻到茶香的味道了，闻得最多的还是咖啡刺激性的香气。  
  
“你爸妈去斐济度假了，然后可能会在澳洲呆上几个月。他们走的时候你在中国谈生意，来不及和你说，要我转达。”韩靖峰迈入中年的脸已经有很多皱纹了，笑起来的时候，上钩的嘴唇，眼角的细纹挤在一起，有一种说不出的属于中年男子的慈蔼风度。  
  
“嗯。”文晸赫微微点头，早已习惯了父母爱做什么就做什么的洒脱个性，反正他已经不是小孩子了，陪在父母身边也只为了怕他们寂寞，如今他们恩爱的根本不需要他的陪伴，也不算是一件坏事。  
  
“那你就住在这里吧。”宋月雨说。  
  
文晸赫没有答应也没有拒绝，而是直接问：“丝丝和玟雨呢？怎么没看到他们？”  
  
“那孩子缠着玟雨回韩国去了，说是要在结婚以前来一个什么告别单身旅行。她脑子里面在想些什么我和月雨是一点也猜不透。”接他话的是韩靖峰，他和韩丝琳有七分相像，而韩丝琳小巧的嘴巴和下巴则是遗传自母亲宋月雨。  
  
闻言，文晸赫呆愣了一下，没想到在他去中国办事的时候，韩丝琳和李玟雨回去韩国了。虽对这突来的消息不知所措，但也不好在长辈面前表现得过于明显。  
  
宋月雨发现他不太好的脸色，担心地说：“你赶飞机也累了吧，别陪我们喝茶了，上楼去休息吧。你的房间我们收拾干净了。”  
  
文晸赫茫然的点一下头，还没从韩丝琳和李玟雨突然回韩国的消息里恢复过来。他站起来匆匆和韩靖峰还有宋月雨别过，走出了茶室。  
  
等他的背影消失在茶室门口，韩家夫妇轻声叹了口气。  
  
“丝丝这孩子真不知道在想什么，晸赫这么好，为什么说退婚就退婚？”宋月雨一直想文晸赫当自己的女婿，但是她很了解自己女儿的脾气，所以对韩丝琳的做法也没有多加干涉，可是心中难免有些不舍。  
  
“玟雨也是个好孩子。”韩靖峰搂住妻子的肩膀，说道。  
  
“这我当然知道。”宋月雨对女儿的眼光一向很满意，“玟雨那孩子是招人疼。”  
  
李玟雨刚和韩丝琳来到这个家的时候，很少笑，冷冰冰地，但却很有礼貌，很懂事贴心。这两年多以来，宋月雨几乎把他当成了自己的孩子，李玟雨也渐渐没有了之前的怕生，索性和丝琳一样称呼她一声妈，虽然她不知道玟雨以前究竟发生过什么不愉快的事情。  
  
“那么就不要不理解丝丝的做法，孩子们都长大了。”韩靖峰对女儿一直都很放心，他知道韩丝琳做什么都会有她自己的分寸，“儿孙自有儿孙福。”  
  
听韩靖峰这么说，宋月雨仍旧叹了口气：“今年的花开的比往年好。”她自己岔开话题，端着茶杯对身边的人说。  
  
“是啊。”韩靖峰很高兴地点头。  
  
落地窗的玻璃上面模模糊糊地反射出两个互相依偎的身影。  
  
  
文晸赫踏上二楼的后并没有直接去自己的房间，而是推开了韩丝琳的卧室。  
  
韩丝琳的卧室陈设很简单，一张加大的双人床；一个圆形的原木矮柜子，放着文政赫，李玟雨和她一起拍的照片，还有一盏红色灯罩的台灯。阳台的落地窗边是一张红色皮革沙发，一个站立式的白色大灯，后面靠墙的地方是一个小书柜，里面塞满了密密麻麻的书。  
  
文政赫巡视一遍屋子里的摆设，和他最后一次来的时候没有两样。他把视线投到左手边的一整面墙壁上，那里挂着一个巨大的雕花画框，是维多利亚时期的风格。画框的四只角上刻着大朵的花，连着藤茎还有叶子，文政赫认不出那是什么花来。  
  
画上的人是李玟雨，背景是巴黎的街头。韩丝琳告诉他，她第一次认识李玟雨，是在悉尼，而她第一次遇见李玟雨，是在巴黎。那时的李玟雨路过画廊的橱窗时，她正好在店里抬头看到他，然后她说，第一次有一个男人激起她想画他的欲望，只是很短暂的一瞥，她却因为那双眼睛而爱上他。  
  
文晸赫不知道到底是不是命运阴错阳差的将他们联系到一起，他也没想到韩丝琳会遇见李玟雨，喜欢上李玟雨，而且当时她是他文晸赫的未婚妻。  
  
他站在那幅画的前面，凝视了很久，应该说，他凝视着画中的李玟雨很久。他伸出手去摸画中李玟雨的脸，画里的他果真有一双很美的，忧郁的，朦朦胧胧的眼睛。嘴巴微微张开，薄薄地，嘴角微微翘起，一付似笑非笑的样子。他看着远方，不知道看见了什么，影子的颜色非常落寞。文政赫不得不佩服韩丝琳的画笔，她把李玟雨完完全全地重新画活在了画布上。文政赫的手指从李玟雨的脸滑落到他的胸口，他感觉就像在触摸李玟雨一样，只是没有温度，没有弹性，没有心跳……  
  
他收回手，抓了一下自己的头发，然后笑了。他想起自己第一次遇见李玟雨的时候，他的眼睛并不是这样的，没有忧郁，有的只是无限的活力、骄傲、热情。那时的他像一只奔腾的豹子冲进他的怀抱里，刹那间也冲进了他的心里，他的生命里。如果不是后来出现的Junjin，李玟雨会一直都是他文晸赫的，他不会受伤，不会哭泣，不会受折磨，也不会像现在一样和命运纠缠不清。  
  
文晸赫把两只手插进口袋，阻止自己想再去触摸画中人的冲动。他索性转过身子，走到阳台上面，宽阔的阳台上放了一座有顶棚的秋千摇椅，是淡紫色碎花的图案。他坐到摇椅上面，摇椅发出咯吱一声金属的磨擦声，开始前后晃动，文晸赫横躺在足以坐两个人的摇椅上，但是因为人太高大的缘故，脚只能悬空地挂在椅把上。  
  
他的两只手枕在脑后，望着美国蓝蓝的天，还有几片看不出形状的云，突然有点想念韩国的天空。他离开韩国差不多也有五年多了，就是李玟雨离开Junjin去巴黎的前半年。一方面是他的父亲要他回去接管公司，另一个原因是他不忍心也不想看见李玟雨为另一个男人伤心。  
  
他不是没恨过李玟雨，不是没怪过他，不是没怨过他选择了Junjin，可是除了这些负面的感情之外，他同样放不下他，放不下那个骄傲的，坚强的，也脆弱到叫他心疼的李玟雨，也因为这世界上就只有这么一个让他文晸赫心甘情愿的李玟雨。  
  
文晸赫闭上眼睛，他想去韩国找李玟雨，但是又想到他终归是会回到他身边的，就犹豫了。转念又一想，李玟雨回了韩国不就会看见Junjin吗？虽然有韩丝琳在他身边，但是文晸赫的心仍然像被掐住般难受。玟雨啊，你不会傻到再去爱上Junjin一次吧？不会傻到再去受一次伤害吧？或者你根本就没有忘记过他？我们之间的约定也只是你逃避的借口？  
  
想到这里，文晸赫再也坐不住了，他从口袋里掏出电话打到秘书那里，叫秘书替他订一张飞往韩国的机票，他决定去韩国找李玟雨，他不想再一次像个白痴一样的等，等一个或许都不会再回来的人。  
  
决定了之后，他拿着手机搜索到熟悉的名字和号码，放在拨号键的手指停顿数秒后，按了下去………  
  
  
3）  
  
李玟雨没有想过自己还会回韩国，没有想过还会再见到Junjin，他以为他们两个所有的感情都在那个明媚的冬日午后结束了。  
  
那天真的是个很美好的天气，美好到完全预见不到悲伤。  
  
他在学校对面的咖啡店里喝咖啡，外面的气温已过零下，他一向怕冷，所以选择在有暖气的咖啡店里等Junjin。那天他点了口感厚重的摩卡，还有一块百香果口味的芝士蛋糕。酸酸的芝士，搭配上苦涩中带甜腻的摩卡，有点像是爱情的味道……  
  
那天，他的心情很好，因为刚刚做完最后的毕设，他马上就要毕业了。  
  
那天，在等Junjin的时候他想了好多他们以后的日子，想的一个人躲在角落靠窗的位子傻笑。  
  
那天，他用演出的工资为Junjin买了一条暖棕色的毛线围巾，还有两幅手套，一副红色，一副白色，然后将它们各自拆开来，再配成一对。他先带上自己的，左手红色，右手白色，看上去有点滑稽，但是很温暖，很窝心。  
  
那天，他等了很久，久到他以为Junjin在路上出事了，差点奔出去满街找他。  
  
那天，他没等到Junjin，却等到了他打来的电话。在电话里，Junjin还是用那好听的声音在他耳边说：玟雨我们分手吧。  
  
那天，外面下了雨，脸和衣领都湿透了，可是马路却是干的……  
  
那天，Junjin抛弃了他，他也把自己弄丢了……那天……那天……  
  
李玟雨觉得喉咙一阵热，急忙灌下一大口啤酒，冰凉的酒精冲散了涌上喉咙的哽咽，他抹一下嘴，扯开一个笑容，可是眼底却凝固着看不见的泪水。  
  
他为什么要回来呢？他其实一点也不想回来的，如果不是韩丝琳的坚持，他可能已经在异国结婚了。可是现在他却坐在Junjin和申彗星家的饭厅里，和久别重逢的朋友们把酒言谈，一遍一遍回想起已经忘却的往事。那些有欢笑，有疯狂，有吵闹，有痛苦，有哭泣的陈年旧事。  
  
李玟雨坐在Junjin对面默默地吃着碗里的菜，神色平静无懈可击，但是心里却一直因为对面Junjin的视线受着影响。被Junjin看得烦躁，却不好表现的太明显，他低着头拨弄碗里的肉片，那片肉已经冷掉了，他不想抬头去锅子里夹新的，因为那样不避免的会看见Junjin的眼睛。他的坐立不安轻易地被身边的韩丝琳察觉，她捧起自己的碗，夹了些肉和菜，还勺了一勺滚烫的鸡汤，然后撤走李玟雨面前的空碗，把自己的碗放到他面前。  
  
“趁热，快吃吧。”她说，很自然的把李玟雨碗里冷掉的肉片送进自己嘴里，对他笑一笑。  
  
把碗里的菜分给她一点，李玟雨感激地捏一捏她的手，低头喝碗里有些烫嘴的鸡汤。  
  
两人之间无言的默契看在另一个人眼里，则是刺痛人的暧昧。Junjin捏紧了手里的筷子，突然伸出另一只手去抓身旁申彗星的手，拼命往他的碗里夹菜。  
  
“你今天累了一天了，多吃点。”他软声细语地在申彗星耳朵旁说着，音量大得正好可以让每一个人都听清楚他的话。  
  
烔完和Andy看到他的样子，愣了一下，不禁瞄一眼申彗星看不出喜怒的脸，倒是Junjin一个人笑得很开怀。申彗星默默吃掉Junjin夹到碗里的肉，今天的味道怎么吃上去有些涩嘴？他机械的把菜塞进嘴里，像个拉一拉就动的木偶，任由Junjin拽着他的手说笑。  
  
就像做戏一样，看似无微不至的关怀其实暗藏鬼胎。申彗星不是笨蛋，他早看出了Junjin的目的，虽然心里痛得要死，但他还是配合的做个漠然的主角。  
  
Junjin挑衅地看着李玟雨的脸，对方却连眼神都懒得施舍给他。他挫败的移回目光，正巧和李玟雨旁边的韩丝琳对上，她朝他笑了，眼睛里闪着戏谑的光芒，Junjin一下子像被戳破的气球，顿时觉得自己很滑稽。  
  
他握着申彗星手的力道松了下来，申彗星立刻甩开他。Junjin看他一眼，忽然觉得自己不了解李玟雨，也从来没有懂过申彗星。  
  
李玟雨不是没看到Junjin的动作，他只是无所谓的笑了笑，可是放在桌子底下的手还是微微颤抖着。这时，韩丝琳的手伸过来握住他，小巧的，柔软的，冰凉的，属于女人的纤细的手指包裹住他。这么一双没什么力道的小手，却叫李玟雨觉得自己找到了可以依靠的地方，他反过来握住她，很用力，很紧。韩丝琳皱了皱眉，没有叫出声，她咬着嘴唇，让李玟雨将心里的苦闷发泄在她的手上。  
  
晚餐在诡异的氛围里结束了。  
  
申彗星站起来收拾桌上的残羹碗筷，见状韩丝琳拍拍李玟雨叫他放开她的手，起身要帮忙。可是左手却像不是自己的，完全麻痹了，她只好用右手将碗叠到一起。李玟雨发现她的异状，拉起她的左手一看，那只细巧的手已经被他抓得泛红了。他心疼地把她的手包进掌心里，感觉到她的颤缩。  
  
“痛为什么不说呢？”他有点生气，不知是气自己的不小心，还是气韩丝琳那叫人揪心的忍让。胸口就是没来由的一阵怒火，但手上的动作还是温柔的。  
  
“没什么的，一会儿就好了。”韩丝琳不以为意的说。  
  
李玟雨很轻地揉她的手，说：“你坐下我来。”  
  
“不用了。”韩丝琳摇头，想抽回自己的手，李玟雨却不放。这样一拉一扯之间，又弄痛了她。  
  
“叫你别动。”李玟雨低声呵斥。  
  
“你们都不要动，我来就好。”申彗星笑，“去客厅吧。”他挥挥手就要把他们赶出去。  
  
“这怎么行，这么多东西你一个人怎么收拾？”韩丝琳看申彗星苍白的脸色，“昨天的酒还没全醒吧？”  
  
“我来帮忙。”眼前手拉手的一幕彻底刺痛了Junjin，他站起来不想看到李玟雨，拿起炉上的锅子就走进厨房。  
  
申彗星看一眼他的背影，对韩丝琳说：“有Junjin帮我，你们去客厅玩吧。”  
  
李玟雨拉拉她，韩丝琳也就不再坚持，被李玟雨拖着出去了。  
  
Andy跟在他们后面，小声地对烔完说：“我们今天就不该来。”  
  
“最不该的是把玟雨回来的事告诉Junjin。”烔完说。以为五年的离别会让Junjin变得成熟，让他重新看清自己的感情，可是他错了。  
  
Andy不说话了，两个人都心知肚明这之间的是非曲折，他们早料到Junjin不会轻易忘记李玟雨，只是万万没想到李玟雨会带回来一个未婚妻。  
  
“Junjin那个混蛋……”烔完眯起眼睛说，“他应该搞清楚自己到底在做什么。”  
  
“彗星……怎么办？”  
  
现在的状况Junjin完全是在吃韩丝琳的醋，而且聪明的申彗星不可能没看出来这问题。  
  
“当初我是怎么跟他说的？叫他不要忘不了玟雨还和彗星在一起。那个小子，根本是忘了他跟我说的话！”刻意压低的声音难掩烔完的怒气。  
  
“当初……他以为玟雨不会回来了。”  
  
“不过三年，他连三年都等不了，那当初他为什么要放玟雨走！”  
  
“不放，他们又能怎么办？你知道Junjin的爸爸，还有玟雨的家人，当年闹得有多凶。”  
  
“他放弃了玟雨，结果呢？他还是走不上他父母要求的正常的道路。如果他愿意多坚持一下……”  
  
“你知道Junjin有多孝顺，而且谁也不会料到最后妥协的会是Junjin的爸爸。”Andy说，“这都是命，你也别怪罪他。”  
  
“玟雨应该和Eric走的。”烔完突然冒出一句，“他，应该和Eric走的。”说完，走到沙发那边，明摆了不想再继续这个话题。  
  
Andy跟到他身边坐下，也没有再开口。两个人心里同时感叹，如果那时李玟雨没有离开文晸赫，没有选择Junjin，或者在文晸赫要求他和他一起离开时义无反顾地走了，就不会像现在，错综复杂的连线头在哪里都找不到。  
  
  
厨房里，Junjin开着水龙头站在水槽前面洗碗，申彗星把桌子上的垃圾和空啤酒瓶装进垃圾袋里后，走到他身边。Junjin没有发现他站在身后，满脑子都是李玟雨拉着韩丝琳的手温柔抚摸的画面。他用洗碗棉使劲地搓着碗，许多水珠随着他的动作溅洒到地板上。  
  
“不想洗的话就别洗了，碗又没有得罪你。”申彗星的声音在他后面响起。  
  
Junjin下了一跳，猛地回过头，撞进一双冷冽的眸子里面，看到了自己惊慌失措的脸。申彗星站在他身后冷冰冰地凝视他，一双细长漂亮的眼睛里面充满了不甘、伤痛、爱恋、不舍。  
  
Junjin一瞬间看得有点痴了，他从没发现申彗星有一对这么动人心魄的眸子。冰寒刺人，冷如刀锋，却又能在黝黑的瞳孔里看见跳跃的火焰。他抬起湿漉漉地手，去摸申彗星的脸，把他拉近，想吻他。  
  
申彗星没有拒绝，Junjin的嘴唇贴到他的唇上，有点干燥。Junjin伸出舌头描绘他嘴唇的形状，尝试撬开他的牙齿，申彗星却紧闭着嘴，一动不动。Junjin抬起脸，发现申彗星连眼睛也没有闭上，直勾勾地盯着他。  
  
“你把我当成谁了？李玟雨吗？”半晌，申彗星冰冷的嗓音在他的耳里回荡。  
  
Junjin没想到他会这么直截了当，马上否认道：“没有，你在想什么呢。”转过身继续洗碗。  
  
申彗星眼神一暗：“干嘛要骗我，也骗自己呢？”  
  
“我说没有！”Junjin微微恼怒地说。  
  
“你敢说你没有想过？或者已经做过了。”申彗星意有所指。  
  
“你到底想说什么？！你那么想把我和玟雨扯在一起吗！”Junjin倏地转过去，觉得自己快要疯掉了。  
  
他的吼声被水龙头里流出来的水声掩盖，没有传到外面。  
  
申彗星直视他，干巴巴地说：“Jin，我们分手吧。”分手吧，我把你还给李玟雨。  
  
Junjin呆愣地看着他，手里的洗碗棉掉到地板上。水还在哗啦啦地流，冲刷着水槽里的碗，发出刺耳的声音。  
  
“你说什么？”Junjin问。  
  
“分手吧。”申彗星回答。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我累了。”说着，背过身去  
  
身子突然被背后的Junjin抱住，Junjin手上的水和泡沫弄脏了他的衣服。Junjin抱的很用力，仿佛只要松手申彗星就会从他怀里消失。  
  
“我不分手。”他说。  
  
“别这样。”申彗星忍不住想落泪，Junjin却先他一步哭出来。  
  
“不要……我不要分手……”他像个孩子一样执拗地抱着属于自己的东西，“我不放你走……”  
  
“你喜欢的人不是我。”好困难，申彗星才吐出这几个字。  
  
他感到身后的Junjin僵住了，然后他没有哭，而是笑了。身子蓦地被翻转，他看到Junjin流泪的眼睛，还有紧紧咬在一起的嘴唇。他伸手摸他的脸，擦去他的眼泪。  
  
“我们等一下再好好谈，先把碗洗掉吧。”他说，挣脱Junjin的怀抱走出去，没有一丝留恋。  
  
Junjin站了好一会儿才转过身继续洗水槽里的碗。  
  
  
4）  
  
将洗好的碗整齐地排放到架子上，Junjin把脸凑近水槽洗掉之前流泪的痕迹，才擦干净手从厨房出来。  
  
客厅里，彗星和Andy坐在沙发上小声地说着话，Junjin走过去，申彗星发现他从厨房出来，却没有抬头看他。Junjin疲惫地抹一把脸，什么话也没说，静静地站在旁边看了他一会儿。自打前天得知李玟雨回来的消息之后，Junjin就知道这几年他和申彗星小心维持的关系要出现裂痕了，只是没想到来得那么快。  
  
申彗星说话时闪了神，Andy看出来却没有道破。彗星在这段关系里面，是最最无辜的一个，Junjin当时把他拖下水，Andy就知道两人迟早要两败俱伤。Junjin那么爱李玟雨，爱到愿意为他不要性命，可惜他领悟的太晚，使得事情发展到无可挽回的境地。  
  
该留住的他不留住，该放手的又舍不得。Junjin始终因为李玟雨，缺乏对爱的安全感。  
  
申彗星扬起眼角偷偷瞄Junjin站立的位置，他像个迷茫的孩子一样站在沙发旁边，不知道在看什么地方。  
  
电视机柜子那边，烔完和韩丝琳正坐在地上，研究着橱柜里的电影碟片，不时拿出几张看看，一边热烈讨论。环视屋子一圈，就是没看到李玟雨的影子。之前他还下定决心不再见李玟雨了，但是在看到他以后，就全部都忘记了。眼睛里除了他，容不下其他。因为李玟雨，自己变得太不正常，他想，他有必要找李玟雨好好地谈一谈。  
  
拉开落地窗走到阳台上面，李玟雨果真在角落那里抽烟。Junjin走到他身边，很自然地抽过他指间夹着的香烟送到嘴边深深吸一口，将烟草的焦味吸进肺里，里面有李玟雨的味道。  
  
李玟雨藏在阴暗里的表情看不太清楚，Junjin发觉自己站在他的外侧，正好将他的身子堵在围墙和栏杆建立起的角落里，不禁想起昨天晚上那些个荡人心魂的吻，于是变得不自在起来。倒是李玟雨表现的落落大方，把Junjin手里的烟拿回去，继续有一口没一口的抽着。  
  
“你……昨天的事……”Junjin鼓起勇气开口，却哪壶不开提哪壶，恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。  
  
“什么？”李玟雨没回头，淡淡地问。  
  
“就是昨天晚上……”既然起了话头，Junjin想不如把事情说清楚，“昨天晚上我不是有意的……你知道大家都喝了一点酒……”  
  
“昨晚怎么了？”李玟雨还是没看他，望着阳台外面，“我酒醒了什么也想不起来，丝丝说是你送我们回家的。昨天发生了什么？”  
  
“没、没什么……”Junjin悻悻然地干笑。  
  
他根本就不记得了！什么理由原因，应对方法都想好了，就是没有想到他会忘记那些吻。他以为李玟雨和他一样，对这次重逢充满了期盼，原来不过是自己的一头热。  
  
李玟雨不咸不淡地态度，使得Junjin一肚子想念的话怎么也说不出口，最后只是问：“你为什么回来？”  
  
李玟雨沉默，Junjin才意识到这话好像在责备他一般，忙伸手去搂他的肩膀，解释道：“我不是不希望你回来，我只是好奇，你为什么突然就回来了。五年间连一句问候都没有，我……”真的很想你。后面的话，Junjin没有说出来，他知道李玟雨不可能不理解他的心情。  
  
“你在怪我。”李玟雨没有拒绝他的怀抱，只微微侧过身子，让两人之间的距离拉的大了一些。Junjin看到他一双在黑暗中反光的眼睛，深沉地，带着看不透的光芒。  
  
“是，我在怪你。”Junjin毫不犹豫地回答，“我一直告诉自己应该理解你，可是我做不到。”被抛弃的痛苦，被爱人丢下的痛苦，不是简简单单可以说得明白的。  
  
李玟雨回过头来，Junjin发现他的眼角眉梢都刻上了耐人寻味地忧伤，就像陈年的酒，散发着不清不楚地暧昧。  
  
李玟雨捻熄手中的烟，他说：“Junjin，最初先抛弃我的人是你。”  
  
“我那是迫不得已！我爸爸那样子躺在医院里，他求我，他要我给你打电话，当着他的面说分手，我没有办法……”他明白，是他先伤害了他。他一样不好受，伤害了玟雨的同时，他也伤害了自己。  
  
“所以你下定不了的决心，我替你决定。Junjin，如果我没走，我们会变成什么样子？”  
  
“反正不会是现在这样。”Junjin说，“我不能体谅你明明知道我的难处还丢下我。”  
  
“Junjin，我不走，我们并不会变得更好。我们只会眼睁睁看着感情一点一点消失。”李玟雨说，“我花了太多精力去小心经营它，醒来后才发现，除了感情，我一无所有。”也许他们都不够相信对方，不够勇气孤注一掷，所以他们输了。  
  
Junjin不知道该怎么反驳，许久才幽幽地说：“你要我怎么办？我没有更好的办法。”  
  
李玟雨抿紧嘴望着他，忽然就落泪了。  
  
“我等了你一年。”毫无预警地，眼泪从玟雨平静地眼睛里滑下来，“Junjin，我在巴黎等了你一年。以前，你说过有了钱会带我去巴黎，因为那里是恋人的天堂。你会牵着我去看艾菲尔铁塔，去凯旋门，去罗浮宫，去圣母院教堂。我只是一时赌气的呀，我以为你会来巴黎把我带回去，会对我说：我们回家吧。我等了又等，你没有来。我知道你忘记了。”  
  
Junjin呆呆听他说完，一句话也说不出来。一向坚强的玟雨，永远笑口常开的玟雨，从不软弱的玟雨，连和他离别那天都没有哭的玟雨，现在站在他的面前静静落泪。  
  
那眼泪像是一下一下打在他脸上的巴掌，Junjin伸手想要去擦，他的心揉在一起，怎么都展不开。  
  
李玟雨却先一步用手背抹去泪水，继续说：“我给过你太多机会，现在什么也没有了。”  
  
“玟雨……”Junjin伸到一半的手，尴尬地放下来。他怔怔地望着他，红了眼眶，但还是咬着牙摇头，“不，现在还不算晚……”尽管他知道要李玟雨亲口把这些话说出来，是多残忍的一件事。  
  
“太晚了。”李玟雨平静的眼睛里终于有了波动，“我们已经结束了。现在，我们身边都各自有了另一半。”  
  
明知自己和申彗星也是纠缠不清，但Junjin还是不管不顾地大喊：“那你回来干什么？你明明知道我爱你，你还回来干什么！”他激动地哭出来。一下子，五年的等待、隐忍、疯狂、无时无刻的想念……全部委屈地喷薄而出。他猛地抓住李玟雨的肩膀吼道：“你就不该出现在我面前！不该再让我看到你！抱到你！亲吻到你！不该再让我无法自拔的爱上你！”  
  
李玟雨使劲挣脱开他：“你并不是还爱我，你只是不甘心！”  
  
Junjin已经说不出话来了，他狠狠地抱住李玟雨埋在他的肩头放声大哭。  
  
李玟雨摸了摸他颤抖的头，是安慰他，也是安慰自己：“忘了吧，放了我吧。”  
  
  
李玟雨和东万他们离开以后，Junjin一个人傻傻地站在阳台上面看着东万的车离开他的视线。  
  
申彗星走到他身后，靠在落地玻璃门上，看了他一会儿，才转身回房拿出行李箱收拾衣服。  
  
“彗星，你要走？”听到房间里翻箱倒柜的声音，Junjin走进去，看到床上摊开的衣服，满脸错愕。  
  
“李玟雨回来了不是吗？”  
  
“他……有未婚妻了。”明明不想承认，但Junjin还是咬牙切齿地把话挤了出来。  
  
申彗星抬眼瞧他好半天，看得Junjin浑身不自在，正想开口解释，申彗星率先语气尖酸地嘲讽：“所以，你想到我了吗？”  
  
Junjin一怔，不知该作何反应。李玟雨不要他，连申彗星也要离开他，他当真如此失败，注定一无所有？  
  
“让我抱抱你好吗？”他软声恳求。  
  
这招对待申彗星往往屡试不爽，但是这会儿，申彗星却动也没动只是摇摇头说，“我要收拾东西。”  
  
Junjin上前阻止申彗星不停往箱子里扔衣服的手：“别走……求你了……”  
  
被他这么低声下气地一求，申彗星的心顿时软了，手上的动作也停了下来。他看Junjin哭得红肿地眼睛，心痛得无以复加。刚才在客厅里，他们都听到了Junjin的哭喊，也是在那一刻，申彗星感觉到自己的无能为力。Junjin爱李玟雨爱得那么深，他还有什么脸留下来？  
  
申彗星揩去他脸上残留的泪痕。如果他今天不走，他怕他再也走不了了。看着Junjin的脸，每看一眼，他的意志就会粉碎一点。其实，他根本不想走，但不走，他心中的死结又永远都解不开。  
  
“别走。”Junjin动手把申彗星放进箱子里的衣服又拿出来，“连你也要离开我！连你这个在身边陪伴了我十年的人也要抛弃我了吗？！”  
  
“Jin，别这样。你不懂吗？我不是抛弃你，而是我累了，你就放了我吧！”  
  
一听他的话，Junjin只觉一股汹涌的暗流在血液里翻滚，脑中还来不及想清楚，手就伸了出去一把擒住申彗星的胳膊，身体凑上去吻他的嘴唇，接着想深吻，却被申彗星一把推开。  
  
“你在干什么！我不要！”  
  
真得很怕他来这招，申彗星反抓他的手。想走，本不是真心；不走，不可能再为这段感情改变什么，他们没可能善待彼此，因为中间夹了个李玟雨。想起刚刚，他对玟雨的哭嚎，犹如一把穿肠剑，已刺的彼此满身是伤，他没有勇气再承受第二遍。  
  
Junjin却根本不理会他的挣扎，手已经不安分地滑入了他的衣摆里，爱抚起他的胸膛，嘴也不闲着，吸吮着他的耳垂和脖子。  
  
申彗星气急败坏地躲闪着他的侵犯，Junjin却抱他抱的更紧实，同时一把扫开床上的衣服和箱子，把他拉到床上去，热情地亲吻起来。  
  
申彗星吃力的躲闪着，瞬间领悟Junjin不让自己走的方式竟然是做爱，一颗心沉到谷底，更加积极地反抗起来。怎知一推，Junjin反而顺利地将他压倒在床上，一只手钳制住他的手腕，另一只手隔着裤子火辣辣地爱抚他的下身，似乎想用最短的时间来征服和占有他。  
  
申彗星扭动身躯，奋力挣扎，他清清楚楚地知道，他不要这样的性爱，不要被他贯穿发泄，因为他的意识里有影子，心里有别人，而他不要作替代品！他嫉妒！他发了疯一样的嫉妒！  
  
“Junjin，放开我！我不要！放开我！”申彗星激动地喊，跨坐在他身上的Junjin一怔，看了他一眼，不知怎么血气翻腾得更加厉害，想占有他的欲望瞬间扯断了理智，让他更加快速地想要脱去他的衣服。  
  
“够了！Junjin！我不想跟你做！求你……放了我吧……”无论怎么挣扎就是甩不掉Junjin的动作，申彗星打从心底冒上了寒意，忍了许久的眼泪终于掉出来了。  
  
申彗星的极力抗拒混合着淌下来的眼泪，形成了一股莫名而巨大的吸引力，让Junjin有些晕头转向。听到他的恳求，Junjin更是阴下脸来，粗暴的撕开申彗星的衬衫，纽扣禁不起拉扯的力道，四下飞落。  
  
“为什么要我放了你！为什么不先放了我呢？！你不要！我要！”  
  
这下，申彗星彻底绝望了。和Junjin在一起两年多，不是没发生过关系，但从来没见过他对性爱表现的如此狂暴。申彗星突然惊觉，刚才的那番话——以往他对李玟雨的爱欲沉沦一直都是那么疯狂而侵略的！  
  
想到这儿，他不禁眼前一黑，Junjin竟然真的把他当成李玟雨了！  
  
“朴忠载，你走开！我不是李玟雨！你给我滚开！”情急之下，他连Junjin的本名也给喊出来了。申彗星觉得现在被他拥抱简直是种羞辱，便怒不可遏的大叫，使出全力要把他推开。然而胸口突然一阵痛，原来Junjin竟狠命地咬了他好几口，痛得他说不出话来。  
  
趁着申彗星正全心感受痛苦，来不及反抗的时候，Junjin快速翻过他的身子，解开自己的拉链，一把拉下他的裤子，手脚并用，向前一挺，毫无任何润滑的就贯穿了他！  
  
“啊！”一阵锥心剧痛传遍全身，几乎要了申彗星的命。Junjin却像是被鬼蒙了眼附了身，没有半分怜惜的就开始动了起来。  
  
残酷的侵略如此狂躁，手腕被他紧紧压制仿佛要断裂，申彗星脸色惨白，脑中一片黏稠。他当真没想到Junjin会这样对待他，毫无感情可言，完全的发泄，完全的兽欲，根本就把他当作用没有生命的充气娃娃，让他除了屈辱，什么也感觉不到。  
  
令人窒息的几分钟，仿佛几世纪般漫长，最后终于在不断的撞击下，背后的男人达到了高潮……  
  
随着释放，Junjin体内的欲浪随即退的一干二净，理智立刻回来了。瞥见床单上面星星点点地血迹，他心里一凉，被自己的所作所为吓坏了，马上撤开身体。  
  
“彗星……”心头充满恐惧地想说些什么来安抚。  
  
没想到，压制的力量一松，申彗星立刻死命地把他往旁边一推，忍着剧痛套上裤子，胡乱的在地上抓件衣服套上，拿起装了一半的行李箱，看也不看，拉上拉链就往大门蹒跚跑去。  
  
还没从高潮中恢复，Junjin被申彗星的动作吓得赶紧从床上跳起来，跟在后面追了出去。  
  
“彗星！”  
  
天啊！他到底干了什么好事！  
  
他可以对天发誓，他真的不是故意想伤害申彗星，但是又无法欺骗自己，那一瞬间，他真的以为自己抱了李玟雨……  
  
申彗星身体的痛几乎都麻木了，他不停的往前跑，冲进电梯里拼命按着关门键。从门缝间他看到追出来的Junjin，眼泪一下子又掉下来。他勉强靠电梯的镜子墙站着，感觉到股缝间滴下来的粘液，忽然觉得自己很脏。  
  
他不能忍受，Junjin在拥抱他的同时，心里却想着另一个男人。  
  
电梯到了，他拉着行李箱冲出大楼，冲到马路上拦计程车。  
  
后面的Junjin已经从楼梯跑下来，眼看申彗星就要坐上计程车离开，急忙一边大喊，一边飞奔。  
  
“彗星！别走！彗星！”  
  
“大叔，快点开车！”  
  
申彗星头也不回的坐上计程车，没有看到身后追他的Junjin冲出了马路，还有他后面来不及停下的车子……  
  
一阵刺耳的喇叭声，然后是连眼睛也睁不开的白光。Junjin觉得自己的身体飞起来，便什么也感觉不到了。


	4. 错综

1）  
  
韩丝琳接到文政赫打来的电话时，已经凌晨三点多了。  
  
她赤着脚，穿着遮到膝盖的外套独自一人在阳台上面抽烟。她坐在冰凉的金属椅子上，两条细长的腿从外套的下摆处伸展开来，在月光和白色地面的反射下显现出一种病态的苍白，仿佛能从那薄薄透明的肌肤底下看到骨头的形状。  
  
她以左手的两指夹着香烟，右手擦亮打火机。随着猩红烟头蔓漾开来的烟雾，辣痛了眼睛。以前她喜欢薄荷香烟，纤细的一根，抽入肺里凉凉地，清淡地，不呛人。像是个高贵的淑女，闻上去淡雅，抽在嘴里也是一股子文文静静地味道。直到遇见李玟雨以后，她开始喜欢这种草莓味的香烟，浓郁地甜味混着烟草，抽起来却很是辛辣，辣得鼻腔和喉咙都隐隐作痛，像个懂得以美丽外衣包装自己的蛇蝎女人。  
  
她逐渐沉迷于这种表里不一的味道，每次点燃它的时候，就像是在品味一个包藏祸心的秘密。  
  
喜欢这烟跟喜欢李玟雨有些奇妙的相似之处。李玟雨有时就像这烟，看着不觉得，直到爱上了才知道这男人有多大的本领折磨人心。看得到抓不到，爱得到得不到，闻着香抽起来辣，看着温柔爱起来却是痛到骨子里。  
  
喜欢他的时候就知道他是个什么样的人，可是爱上他之后却搞不清楚他到底是个什么样的人了。  
  
韩丝琳由着烟在她的口腔和气道之间停着，等到不得不呼吸新鲜空气的时候，才依依不舍地吐出。烟将她的喉咙和气管灼得发麻，她抬起头发现今天晚上没什么星星，才出来一会儿的月亮又躲到云层后面去了，明天估计是个大阴天，说不准还会下雨。  
  
她伸一个懒腰，一点睡意也没有。香烟上的灰掉到裸露的大腿上，感觉好像迟钝了，也不觉得烫。  
  
今晚Junjin毫不掩饰的哭吼打乱了所有人的心。并不是故意去偷听，只是那份憋了五年的感情，一下子倾泻而出，挡都挡不住。李玟雨之于Junjin是个矛盾的存在，既是想爱，又是不能爱。Junjin之于玟雨更是一个反反复复时好时坏的疮疤，五年前因为Junjin，玟雨输掉了一生。  
  
从Junjin家回来以后，玟雨二话不说就爬上了床，韩丝琳知道，他一定也合不上眼睛。可能两人现在正一个屋子里，一个阳台上，睁着眼睛胡思乱想。  
  
明天我们搬回我家去，过段时间把房子卖了，就回美国。睡觉之前李玟雨这么和她说，她也没有反对。其实她明白李玟雨本就没打算回来，是她一意孤行，想在玟雨结婚之前和Junjin有个了结。或许潜意识她甚至还希望李玟雨能跟自己说，决定和Junjin重新开始。  
  
大概是疯了才会这么想。知道李玟雨和Junjin的故事又怎么样？现在的李玟雨不属于Junjin也不属于她。  
  
但是，她对李玟雨的爱却是属于自己的。她爱李玟雨，并不代表她要拥有他。韩丝琳觉得，最伟大的爱是懂得何时放手，就像当初她对文晸赫一样。  
  
她想着想着忘记了手里的香烟，当烟头烧到指尖的时候她才觉到烫把它甩开。这时，外套口袋里的手机响了起来，突如其来的铃声吓了她一跳。她掏出手机，来电显示上的名字是文晸赫。  
  
“喂。”  
  
“睡了吗？”文晸赫的声音透过冷冰冰地听筒传过来，不知怎的韩丝琳湿了眼眶。  
  
“没有，大概还有时差，睡不着。”她吸一下发酸的鼻子，有些想念文晸赫的脸。  
  
“哦。”那头应了一声，就没有声息了。  
  
韩丝琳举着手机贴近耳朵，很耐心的等他开口。她知道文晸赫打电话过来一定是有什么事要说，她一向很聪明。文晸赫一定已经回到美国，听说她和玟雨回来的事，才会打电话给她。  
  
“我买了回来的机票。”停顿了将近有一分钟之久，文晸赫才慢慢地说道。  
  
韩丝琳没有对这突来的告知表现的太过吃惊：“我知道你由始至终都不放心我。”  
  
“我不是这意思，我只是想他。”  
  
“我知道。”韩丝琳笑了笑，凝视着阳台的玻璃围栏上反射出的自己的脸，“有时候我真讨厌你，你连一点和玟雨哥相处的机会都不肯给我，好歹我也算你们的媒人。”  
  
“在他最无助的时候趁虚而入的媒人。”电话那头的文晸赫哼了一声，“我还真得谢谢你。”  
  
“你当然得谢我，要不是我还当你是哥哥，我现在早就是李太太了。”韩丝琳在李玟雨的问题上，从来就不顾及文晸赫的感受，“我让你不代表我好心，我是要让你俩都欠我，迁就我一辈子。”  
  
“贪心的女人。”文晸赫单手掐着秋千摇椅的垫子，把它想象成韩丝琳的脖子，“你故意对玟雨那么好，让他愧疚，让他对你比对我好，让我嫉妒。”  
  
“是又怎么样。”韩丝琳有点冷，她拉紧外套，再次点起一根草莓味的香烟：“又不是只有你一个人能喜欢他，你还能管得着我喜欢他么。”  
  
“你凡事都让着他，把我衬得像个只知索取的混蛋。”虽然都说他的思维模式像四次元外星人，但文晸赫才是搞不懂这个女人的脑子里在想什么的人，“我不是嫉妒，只是你这样护着他，甚至想尽办法让他和Junjin重修旧好，到底图什么？”  
  
“我高兴。文晸赫！你特地打越洋电话给我不是来骂我的吧？你是不是为了Junjin？”  
  
“是又怎么样！”在韩丝琳面前早就没有顾虑，文晸赫索性耍起了赖，“怎么说你都曾经是我文家的人，不帮我也就算了，竟然去帮Junjin那个外人？”  
  
“我什么时候说过帮Junjin了？”韩丝琳觉着文晸赫在李玟雨的问题上智商似乎从来没有上过线，“我要帮Junjin我还假装是玟雨哥未婚妻？再说了，玟雨哥到底选你还是选Junjin那是他的事情，你霸占了他三年，想尽办法不让他和Junjin联系，甚至逼他跟你结婚。你高兴吗？玟雨哥高兴吗？趁这机会做个了断不好吗？你也不想要心里有别人的他是不是。”  
  
电话那头没了声音，韩丝琳吸一口烟再缓缓吐出来，“你在害怕对不对？他曾经选过Junjin一次，你害怕发生这么多事后你还是留不住他对不对？”  
  
“对，我怕。”文晸赫从摇椅里坐起来，难得认真，“但是不管他选谁，我都不会放过他，我不是你。”  
  
“这才是文晸赫。”韩丝琳对着玻璃反光里的自己微笑了一下。她曾经爱过文晸赫，但他不爱自己。她后来爱上李玟雨，却是导致文晸赫不爱自己的原因，兜兜转转还是绕在同一根线上面，怎么都解不开了。  
  
“我想起以前。”文晸赫的声音突然软下来，好像沉浸到回忆里面，“玟雨他总是想得很多，他对每个人都好，他害怕伤害别人。他看上去很坚强，其实脆弱的不得了。他好面子，所以受了伤也只会一个人躲起来偷偷地哭。Junjin和他都是争强好胜的人，所以他会让他哭，但是我不会。”文晸赫不知道自己为什么要说这些，也许是因为另一头是和他一样爱着李玟雨的人，“所以不要再让他见Junjin了。”  
  
“不要。”  
  
“韩丝琳！”  
  
“谁系下的结，自然要谁来解。”韩丝琳说，“我希望他幸福。”  
  
文晸赫不再说话了。几秒之后，他无声无息地挂断了电话。  
  
韩丝琳合上手机，把它放回口袋里，捻熄香烟后，起身走回房间。  
  
玟雨依旧以她离开时的姿势，一动不动地侧卧在床的一边背对着她。她脱掉身上的外套，掀开被子的一角轻轻滑进去，尽量不打扰他。刚刚躺下，李玟雨就翻了一个身，一只热乎乎地手臂横过来环住她冰凉的身体。  
  
“你抽烟了。”玟雨说。黑暗中，韩丝琳也能看见他颦起的眉头，“你还是喜欢那种烟，有股草莓味。”他闷闷的声音自她的脖子边传出来。  
  
“你不喜欢这味？”韩丝琳推推他，“我去洗个澡。”  
  
“别动。”李玟雨制止她要撑起的身子，“这味不难闻。”  
  
“怎么了？是因为Junjin？”韩丝琳平躺着，李玟雨从侧边紧抱住她，脸埋在她的肩膀里。  
  
李玟雨没说话，他不知道说什么。他觉得自己有心无力，还有些难堪。再见Junjin，他不能骗自己说什么感情都没了。但是，以往的感情也确实蒙上了一层看不通透的灰尘，模模糊糊，零零碎碎，沉淀在记忆的底部，遥远的仿佛隔世，可偶尔又是那么清楚。  
  
见李玟雨不吭声，韩丝琳又说：“晸赫刚才来电话了。他要过来。”她抬起一只手去摸李玟雨的头发。玟雨的头发十分柔顺，韩丝琳借着房间里暗淡的光线，注视着他的发梢。  
  
“连他也不放过我。”如果说Junjin像太阳，爱的那般激烈毋庸置疑。那么文晸赫就是藤蔓，用他的温柔一点一点缠绕他，寄生他，扼杀他，“算了，他来也好，就当他是来接我们回去的吧。”  
  
“你不想他来，我立刻打电话给他，让他乖乖待在美国。”  
  
“我很乱。”玟雨说，“我不知道，我就是很乱。我不知道自己到底在干什么。”  
  
“我让你回来是不是错了？”韩丝琳说。  
  
“胡说什么。”李玟雨拍拍她的手，“这儿是我的根，我早晚要回来。何况我和晸赫的事情，也该让我的家人知道……”  
  
“我听你姐姐说，你父母已经同意了？”  
  
李玟雨嗯了一声，有些自嘲的开口：“当初我和Junjin，他们……现在倒是，显得随便了。”  
  
“五年了。”韩丝琳说，“再怎么样，他们终归是爱你的……”  
  
“啪啪啪——”  
  
房间的门突然被急速拍响，两人的谈话一下被打断。门被用力推开，烔完和Andy焦急万分的脸出现在房门口。灯亮了，两人不适地眯起眼睛，然后听到烔完尖锐的嗓门，利的像要把什么东西刮破般。  
  
“Junjin出车祸了！”  
  
李玟雨立刻怔了，什么都思考不了了。  
  
韩丝琳坐起来，看到李玟雨惨白的脸色。  
  
她忽然心里一阵恐慌，恐怕事态要朝她无法预知的方向发展下去了。


End file.
